And the Birdie Said Tweet
by xxDodo
Summary: 100 themes challenge. Five themes a chapter with every genre and character in fun tidbits of RA life. Rated for awesomeness. And language. FINAL CHAPTER: Don't call your significant other fat, dragons are scary, and apprentices are always annoying.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes! I finally got my first fanfic up! Yeah I'm pretty proud ^_^. 'Kay, so this is my response to the 100 themes challenge on **spookisapuppy**'s profile. Five to a chapter, no particular order; whichever one strikes the muse, eh? Read and Review!  
**

* * *

**1. Drive**

"You let your guard down too fast. Make sure your opponent can't attack before you charge in."

Will sighed heavily, pushing sweat-matted hair out of his eyes. He knew Halt's criticism was meant to help him improve, but he couldn't help but feel frustrated. He didn't seem to have gotten any better than from when they had started.

Halt noticed Will's dwindling spirit and decided to try something different. "However, your speed when jumping away was surprising." It wasn't much, but a grin formed on Will's face at the simple praise. Halt almost rolled his eyes, instead raising his two knives and indicating for his apprentice to do the same.

Will concentrated hard on his strokes and parries, his mind spurred by the underlying meaning in Halt's words. However dispirited he was feeling, the need for his mentor's praise was enough to drive him to do better.

* * *

**2. Two Roads**

Will's mind raced as the Baron told him he was to be the Ranger Halt's apprentice. It was either that or be a farmer, wasn't it? He was never getting into Battleschool now. A Ranger it was, then.

Through his talk with the Baron and as he lay awake in bed, Will thought hard about the path he had chosen. Whatever happened, he decided, he could always compare it to the surely worse life toiling in the fields.

Looking back now, Will realized that night had been very significant in his life. He would always have a decision to make, but over everything, he was glad that he had chosen the road to be a Ranger.

* * *

**3. Advertisement**

"Halt, what are those?" Will asked. He was referring to a particularly eye-catching sign decorated with carved instruments and persuasive comments.

Halt wasn't impressed. "They're just trying to get you to waste your money." But Will's eye had already been drawn to a single instrument. A lute, Halt thought.

"Oh Halt, can I have it?" Will enthusiastic plea prompted his master into raising an eyebrow.

"Will, do you even know how to a play a lute?" Halt asked, his tone discouraging Will's chances of buying it.

"It's a mandola," Will corrected. "No, but I can learn! You're always telling me to try new things!"

Halt did not recall saying that exactly, but nevertheless replied with a firm, "No."

Will immediately set about pestering Halt to the verge of insanity. "Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"_No_."

"I won't complain about anything, I promise!"

Halt paused, contemplating the idea, but then repeated, "No."

"Halt..." Will pleaded.

His mentor scowled, glancing again at the lute-mandola-displayed in the shop window. He sighed inaudibly and rolled his eyes to heavens, Will waiting anxiously with his big brown eyes.

Finally, Halt locked his gaze with Will's. "You'd better take care of it and practice," he warned. "I don't want you to abandon it as soon as you get bored." Already Will was nodding earnestly.

"Yes, I promise!"

Halt sighed quietly again as Will ran inside to get whatever the thing was called. Advertisements were pesky things, he thought, glaring at the sign. But maybe Will would be good at it.

Halt would eat his words when the _SCREECH _of strings being plucked out of tune broke into his hearing that sleepless night.

_(A/N Wow that one turned out long. Oops :))_

* * *

**4. Eyes**

It was his eyes, Halt thought absently. The boy had been turned away from both Battleschool and Horseschool, his lifelong dream crushed. Yet, he didn't let his tears fall.

A plain, chocolate brown color at first glance. But looking past that the old Ranger saw mounds of determination and hope, keeping the boy's young spirit alive and dignity preserved.

Yes, Halt thought to himself. He had made a good choice with this one.

(_A/N And then an extremely short one right after...fickle much?)_

_

* * *

_

**5. Stars  
**  
"Grandad, how come there are so many?" The young boy looked in awe at the clear night sky, each star visible and dazzlingly bright.

The man smiled down at his grandson, ruffling his hair. "Well there are and were a lot of good people in this world, lad."

The boy frowned. "So all the good guys become one of the twinkly lights?" he asked, then continued without an answer, "Are the Rangers you always tell me about up there?"

"Of course. They did many a great service to this country. With help," he added, remembering the stories.

"Am _I _gonna be up there?" The anxious question caused the man to pretend to look stern.

"Do you do what your mother and father tell you to?"

The boy nodded vigorously. "Yes!"

His grandfather smiled, gently pulling the boy back towards the house. "Of course you'll be a star someday. We all have good in us. You just have to find it."  
**  


* * *

Err the last one was random...*looks nervous* So what did you people think? Please review and lemme know! Wow, now I know how other people feel when they reallyyy want some opinions. So come on people, I don't bite! Unless you bother me...speaking of which no flames (cuz I've read 'em and they're MEAN) but constructive criticism is appreciated, praise maybe even more so :)**

**-Dodo**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, this took awhile, but I hadn't really thought about any other themes cuz I was too excited about the first chapter :). But here it is and a million thank you's to my reviewers! I'm sure a lot of you out there know the feeling of getting your first reviews! **spookisapuppy**,** ME**,** **and** Dragonslove3 **you guys are awesome!**

**

* * *

**

**6. Deep In Thought**

"Will, are you listening?" The irritated voice broke through Will's thoughts and he looked up guiltily.

"Sorry, Halt." He grinned a bit sheepishly. "I was, ah, thinking."

Halt raised an eyebrow. "Never a safe thing," he murmured half to himself. "And what, pray tell, was so important that you thought it fit to completely disregard my teaching of Skandia's geography? Besides the fact that you deem it the 'devil's teaching'?"

Will hated geography, it was true. But his thoughts were related to the Skandians. "Why don't the slaves escape?"

"It's not that easy, you know," Halt commented dryly. "First you would have to get past the almost hundred Skandians walking the streets, then find the supplies to get somewhere. Not to mention the fact that you would be exhausted from whatever grueling duties you had to perform."

Will blinked. "I was just wondering," he said a little offended at Halt's obvious tone. Halt almost chuckled, but instead turned the talk back to geography. Will grudgingly agreed, his thoughts on escaping slaves gone. It was not as though it could ever concern him.

* * *

**7. Tower**

Will was making infuriatingly slow progress up the stone staircase. Alyss needed him, and here he was being repeatedly delayed.

Horace glanced up to one of the high castles towers. He prayed Will would get to Alyss in time. Before he could give more thought to it another of Keren's men charged and he was preoccupied with fighting for his life.

Will rushed into the room, taking in everything and reacting accordingly. But before he knew it a hypnotized Alyss was coming at him with a sword and he was frantically trying to snap her out of it. Will blocked out Keren's maniacal laughter and, locking his gaze with Alyss's, burst out with the words he had always been too afraid to say.

_"I love you."_

Who would've thought it would take a near death experience, in a high tower, and in front of a sworn enemy for him to admit it?

* * *

**8. Rejection**

He paced through the cabin, clutching a ring tightly in one hand and muttering under his breath.

"Alyss, I love you...will you marry me? No no no everyone says that...Alyss, we've been friends forever and...No!"

Will stopped pacing and breathed out heavily. Why was this so hard? Well, hard enough for it to take Halt about twenty years to ask. It was not a comforting thought. Of course, Will mused, the only reason it seemed so hard was because she could say no. His eyes widened and he shoved the thought out of his mind. Will continued to pace, still mumbling different proposals and rejecting each one. He would _not _ask Halt. Yet.

Of course, when he finally decided to, Halt was about as much help as the floor he had been talking to.

* * *

**9. Playing the Melody**

Halt stopped a few feet from the steps of his cabin. There was almost peaceful sounding music coming from inside, and there was no way it was Will and his lute.

Halt continued inside, but stopped as he caught sight of his apprentice on the ground, surrounded by sheets with musical notes on them. Will put down his mandola and happily greeted Halt. "Hullo!"

"Will, what are you doing?" Halt asked incredulously, still unable to believe the wonderful sound was that annoying instrument.

Will grinned up at his mentor. "Playing the melody, Halt," he said proudly. "Just playing the melody."

* * *

**10. Love**

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" Halt froze as he heard the short rhyme from Will's room. He turned towards his apprentice's door and slowly stepped inside.

Will was staring intently at the mirror, face screwed up in concentration.

Halt stared at Will awhile longer before asking cautiously, "Will, what on Earth are you doing?"

Will started with surprise and his head turned to look at Halt. "Nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing," Halt persisted. His curiosity was aroused, as well as his concern for Will's sanity.

Will glanced back at the mirror then sighed and admitted, "I haven't seen Alyss in awhile, and she told me yesterday that this one girl's mirror showed a reflection of herself when she asked who was the fairest. So I thought that if I asked mine, I could see Alyss." He looked moodily back at the mirror. "It only shows me so far though."

Halt's mouth opened, then closed again as he digested the boy's insane logic. Finally he just decided to let it go. "Well, good luck with that," he said with a straight face before backing out of the room.

Once he shut the door, he heard Will start his fairytale rhyme again. Halt shook his head. Love could make you do crazy things.

* * *

**So there's the second set! I wasn't sure which theme would best fit the last one, I thought about 'mirror' and 'insanity', but I didn't really want to have a lovey-dovey one for 'love'...Anyway, for 'Tower' I didn't have the book with me so I don't really know the exact details, but bear with me. Review! A random person gets a hug from me when you do!**

**-Dodo**


	3. Chapter 3

**To my reviewers, **ME **and **spookisapuppy**,** **thanks a bunch!**

**Oh yeah, and:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice...yet. But probably won't any time soon so...disclaimer for all chapters.**

**

* * *

**

**11. Misfortune**

It was not one of Will's better days. Early that morning he hadn't been able to wake up, so Halt had deemed it necessary to pour water steadily over the boy's head until he came up spluttering and protesting. Halt had told him curtly to clean up the mess before walking away, fighting back a slight smile.

While going about his chores, Will had lost a dish in the river. Halt had not hesitated to roll his eyes patronizing at his apprentice's carelessness.

Before midday, Halt took Will to a clearing to practice with his knives.

Within the first half of the hour, Will was repeatedly criticized, not to mention continuously stumbling, his backside bruised from his numerous falls he had taken.

Finally, Halt called a break and Will collapsed, feeling utterly defeated. "Perhaps we should try something else," Halt suggested, eying his apprentice as the Will staggered to his feet and made his way to Tug.

Back at the cabin, Will pulled out the maps of Araluen and other countries. As he struggled to unfold the last one, Will managed to rip it clean in half. Holding a piece in each hand, Will raised his eyes to meet Halt's, his mouth slightly open.

"Sorry..." he stammered. Halt raised an eyebrow then shook his head.

"Will, what is wrong with you today?"

Will hung his head, muttering something to low for Halt to hear.

"Speak up, Will," his mentor prodded.

Will lifted his head, shoulders slumped in shame. He cried in a mortified voice, "I...I broke a mirror!"

_(A/N ...I'll try some other characters now...)_

_

* * *

_

**12. Illusion**

"Almost finished Your Highness," the artist said happily. He added some more color to lion's mane with a flourish.

Cassandra giggled, enjoying watching the enthusiastic young artist paint more-so than working on her own picture. A majestic lion stood on its hind legs, mouth open in a roar. It looked quite realistic, too.

Suddenly Horace burst into the lessons room, smiling with the obvious look of someone who's had one too many glasses of wine. "Hullo," he said cheerfully, slurring slightly.

Cassandra raised her eyebrows at him in astonishment, but before she could say anything Horace's eyes widened at the lion painting. "Oh Lord!" he cried in fear to the painter. "There's a lion in your classroom, sir!"

The artist looked uncertainly at the princess, who was shaking her head in shock at the knight. "Yes," she chided him. "As there is a highly-respected, drunk knight as well." Cassandra further rolled her eyes in exasperation as Horace spun around wildly, searching for the knight in question.

_(A/N: *giggles*...wow...that was inspired by Latin class. Yup, our textbooks try to appeal to the younger generation)_

_

* * *

_

**13. Hero**

Alyss stared, unable to comprehend. She was still gripping Will's hand tightly, vaguely aware of her wet cheeks.

She couldn't believe he had done that. Couldn't believe he had risked literally everything for her life. No matter how grateful she should be, Alyss would have traded her own life for Will's, if just to escape the pain in her heart and the suffering of those around her.

_Why, Will? _Alyss thought, sobbing quietly. _Why do you always have to play the hero?_

_

* * *

_

**14. Triangle**

It was a vicious triangle, Will thought.

There was Evanlyn – Cassandra – with whom he had spent the better part of the year. She had nursed him back to health when he had been good as dead, and shown courage on countless occasions. When they had been in Skandia, she hadn't been the Crown Princess Cassandra. She had been a strong-willed, brave, and resourceful girl. One who Will couldn't help but be fond of.

Then they had come home, and he had been brutally reminded of their drastic differences in status and duty. She was princess, born of noble blood. He was nothing but a Ward, lucky because a Ranger had noticed him. He had grown as a part of the close-knit Ranger family, and the princess was out of the question when Will had decided not to be recruited into the Scouts. It had been a blow, although probably more for Cassandra than for him.

Because there was Alyss. His closest friend since childhood. His constant companion. The one he knew better than anyone, because they were always there for each other. She was beautiful, smart, but most of all, she was his.

Cassandra had found Horace, and realized her love for Will was that for a brother and friend. She and Alyss had managed to get along. And Will realized his feelings for Alyss, though it was awhile before he was actually able to act on them. All the same the love triangle had broken, and each of their abilities to move on was noted, the bond between the four friends strengthened with the experience.

_(A/N: *stares in shock at what her mind just produced* woah...)_

_

* * *

_

**15. Dreams**

Will had once dreamed of being a knight. Strong and proud, a hero like his father. But apparently, dreams changed. Because, as Halt's apprentice, he dreamed of doing something to make Halt proud, to graduate as the best Ranger he could be. And he had succeed in both.

Will had dreamed of being a knight for his father, believing that was what Daniel would want. Then he learned a little, and wanted to be a skilled Ranger to make Halt proud, because Halt had become as much of a father to Will as Daniel would have been. Finally, Will realized what he dreamed of was for himself. He wanted to keep his country and its people safe, fulfill his sense of duty.

And now here he was. Living the dream, so to speak. Doing what he wanted, what he did best. It was an old, but changed dream. Still keeping his country safe, in the Rangers' way. In his own way.

_(A/N: Why were the last three with such...emotionalness?)_

_

* * *

_

**I usually use the first thing that pops into my mind when reading the theme, and it's pretty interesting what comes out, lol ^_^. Especially these ones, considering I finished this at almost midnight. I think that explains the drunk Horace. **

**I'm open to suggestions; the list is on my profile and **spookisapuupy**'s, who came up with it...:D. **

**And pretty please review! It only takes 3 seconds to write "good"! Of course, when I reviewed I wrote more than that, cuz I'm a good reviewer. *fails at winking* I can't wink. My eye looks like it's spazzing. But then again...doesn't everybody's? Isn't that what winking is? Ergh it's late...**

**Review!**

**-Dodo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviewing, or to anyone who reads this! Story stats are cheerful things sometimes :). **

**Number 19 has some spoilers for book eight, but probably nothing everyone didn't know already. Number 20 is a requested sequel to 'Misfortune'. **ME**,** **I hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

**16. Mischief Managed**

Carefully, ever so carefully, Will lifted the latch of the cage. No one had noticed him slip inside the now empty classroom. He had calmed the rabbits down first, letting them know he wasn't going to hurt them, before releasing them.

One of the two, the female, Will thought, stuck its pink nose and long whiskers out of the opening. Her nose wiggled as she cautiously sensed for danger. Will smiled at the animal's intelligence, gently lifting her out and stroking the soft fur.

"Go," he whispered, smiling. "Have some fun." He put the girl down and lifted out the other rabbit, a male. Fondling his ears a bit, Will placed him next to his mate.

The two did nothing for a moment. Then, with the female taking the lead, they started to hop towards the open door.

Will smothered a laugh at the sight of their furry little bodies bouncing to freedom. The Scribeschool was sure to have some fun catching the two of them, especially the curious female.

Will left the way he came, through the window, and no one noticed the mischievous boy slip quietly away.

* * *

**17. Through the Fire**

It was awful. Their plan was falling to pieces around them. The fire on one end of the bridge had gone out, and the consequences of the miners being able to repair the structure if not completely destroyed were great.

Will closed his eyes, furious with himself for not seeing everything through. _What can go wrong, will. _One of Halt's many lessons found its way to Will's brain.

If this bridge wasn't burned to delay Morgarath, there would be many casualties and no clear outcome of all the bloodshed. Thousands of men would die, leaving behind countless loved ones. The results were devastating.

Will opened his eyes, coming back to his surrounding. He had a choice, you always had a choice, and the one for Will to make now was certain. He turned around to run back across the bridge, going where he knew he had to. Through the fire.

* * *

**18. Smile  
**

It had started with a smile. An extra greeting, some stolen time, mingled laughter. They all came to play in the knight's feelings.

He was her personal guard, always around when she needed him. They had been friends before status came into the picture, and managed to stay close even after their return to the castle. She could always make him feel more than he thought he was, and he knew of her bravery first hand.

Their friends hinted at it long before, but the two in question could never admit. Then something changed. Excuses were made for some time together, a slightly longer dance at a ball, underlying meanings in the words exchanged. And the smiles. When she smiled at him, his heart felt lighter. He couldn't help but return the gesture. A smile from her could better the most dreary of days.

And slowly but surely, Horace found himself falling in love with the princess and that smile of hers.

_(A/N: Ahh! *hides*)_

_

* * *

_

**19. Cat**

The thing was following him, Halt was sure of it. All day he had heard it padding along behind him as he traveled through the castle, yet when he turned around there was nothing there. It was infuriating.

Either the Crown Prince was going mad, or an animal had decided to play a very mean trick. Both choices were unappealing. Halt was about to burst with frustration as he heard the by now familiar paw-steps behind him. He kept his eyes fixed ahead, refusing to give the animal the satisfaction of making Halt look like a fool.

His resolve broke as the padding grew purposefully louder. Halt whirled around, and a flash of color was all that he was able to catch before facing the hallway. He knew there had been something there, if the hastily covered smiles of the servants were anything to go by. Halt glowered at all of them. A creature following the prince was _not_ funny.

Apparently, a certain person didn't think so. Halt heard a quiet giggle from behind a tapestry. Still glaring at the world in general Halt pulled the hanging back, revealing an opening in the wall. Perfect for say, a pesky little sister and her orange cat to hide behind.

The girl's eyes widened as she saw her brother's furious face. Then her mouth twitched, and she couldn't quite stifle her laughter.

"Caitlyn," Halt growled, struggling to stay mad at his younger sibling. "What was that for?"

"It was funny," the seven-year-old replied happily. "And Pumpkin had fun!"

"Pumpkin?" Halt said incredulously, his gaze traveling to the kitten in Caitlyn's lap, looking suspiciously like he was smiling. Halt scowled at the animal, and Caitlyn burst into laughter, mixing with the cat's amused meows. Halt would never allow his own reluctant smile to break through, contenting himself with eying the cat respectfully. The thing had potential.

* * *

**20. Last Hope**

"Are you sure this will work, Halt? This is sure to be impossible," Will said uncertainly as he took in the huge green field that seemed to stretch on for miles.

"Of course," Halt said confidently. "It's the only way to rid you of your bad luck." He rubbed his hands together. "Best get started." And with that the well-respected and quite famous Ranger dove into the greenery, scanning the field for a four-leaf clover.

Will stared at his mentor, on his knees amongst a bunch of little green plants, and his mouth dropped open slightly. He glanced around the field once again, dreading having to go through the miles of field.

Considering the boy's awful luck lately, it was a pure miracle that he managed to spot exactly what they were looking for. It was hidden in a certain clump of clovers, some paces into the green land.

Will's eyes lit up. "Halt, I've found one," he called to his mentor, who looked up from his in depth search to see his apprentice crawling towards the clover, tongue protruding slightly in concentration.

Halt watched in amazement as Will reached his destination and grabbed the clump, struggling a little ways from the clovers to pick out his prize. A stem with four perfect leaves residing on it. Will grinned and glance at Halt, who nodded. "Well that saved us a lot of time," he mused. Then he stared hard at Will, "Do _not _lose it. Maps like that aren't cheap."

Will nodded seriously, tucking the plant into his pocket. He sure hoped he wouldn't lose it...

* * *

**I think these were my favorite...You wanna hear a miracle? I'll tell you anyway. I finished most of this the day after the last chapter, and have already started the next chapter. Me? Planning ahead? Never. I'm notorious for my procrastination. I guess I like doing this too much ^_^. I think I'll post the fifth before disappearing for exams next week. And those will all be dedicated to Gilan! Yay Gilan!**

**Reviewww! Please? I have manners. I even lift my pinky when drinking tea and talk in a British accent. No, not really. I don't drink tea :P. **

**-Dodo**


	5. Gilan Galore!

**I was so excited about Gilan in this chapter that I posted early! LOOK EVERYBODY! IT'S GILAN! HI GILAN! Yay Gilan! You're my favorite!**

**Gilan: *blushes* I'm honored.**

**Me: *giggle***

**Will: :'(**

**Halt: ^_- **

**(FYI, it's supposed to be his raised eyebrow...)**

**Err...well enjoy the Gilan-ness! *adds word to dictionary***

**

* * *

**

**21. Happiness**

"'Morning Halt! What are we doing today?" Gilan's cheerful voice sounded as he walked into kitchen, dressed and ready for a day of annoying Halt.

"You'll find out after you've done your chores," Hals responded, expecting Gilan to pout a little or at least his shoulders droop. Gilan hated his chores.

But today, all that came was the boy's chirpy, "Okay!" before he practically skipped out the door.

Halt blinked in surprise. His apprentice's spirits were always raised high to the point of distraction, but for some reason he seemed more..._peppy _than usual. Halt shook his head. Apprentices were strange things.

By midday, Halt was almost concerned for his apprentice, watching the boy very carefully. So far nothing Halt said, even in the most sarcastic or degrading tone, managed to wipe the ridiculously large grin off Gilan's face.

"Gilan, if you want to pass your assessments, you have to concentrate!" Halt snapped a little, frustrated by his apprentice's strange – well stranger than normal – behavior.

"I am concentrating Halt!" Gilan protested, grin still in place. "I just think your jealous."

"Jealous," Halt repeated incredulously. "What in the world would I be jealous of?"

Gilan's smile became more of a smirk as he pondered the question seriously. "Well, it could be my devilishly handsome good looks, or my perfect unseen movement, or my extremely skilled shooting, or..." Gilan returned to his large smile. "Or the fact that I'm so utterly and unconditionally _happy _right now!"

Halt just stared. "First, all those things are very exaggerated. And second, you're _always _happy, Gilan. Annoyingly happy."

Gilan just grinned that wide and annoying grin of his. "But today I'm _extra _happy!" he shouted gleefully.

Halt let out a slightly frustrated noise, sure his apprentice was out to drive him insane and leave not a single colored hair on his head. The Ranger turned, walking deliberately back to the cabin. He didn't want to have to explain to Sir David why he had strangled the man's only son.

_(A/N: Gilan's awesome :))_

_

* * *

_

**22. Puzzle**

Gilan watched the man carefully. He had just stopped by a stream to rest. Gilan was exhausted. He had been walking since early that morning. At least Halt had a horse.

The boy crept closer. He wasn't really sure what he would do after startling Halt; probably beg to be his apprentice. Gilan smirked a little as he neared and thought that the famous Ranger wasn't as skilled as they all said. That was before Halt grabbed his collar and hurled him into the stream with lightning speed.

Gil came up spluttering, soaking wet and his shock giving way to humiliation. The water was about knee deep, and Gilan waded to the bank and collapsed onto the ground. He yelped slightly as Halt lifted him up by the back of his shirt and eyed him critically.

"You sounded like a bear tromping along behind me," the Ranger said bluntly, causing the boy to blink in surprise. He hadn't been that bad, had he? Gilan opened his mouth to say something, but Halt continued, "I can see I'll have my work cut out for me. Young knights always think they're better than everyone else."

Gilan was offended and found his tongue, retorting, "I've been told the same about you Rangers."

Halt stared at him long enough for Gilan to squirm. Finally Halt scoffed, "You'll have to do better than that boy, if you want to have the last word around me. Rangers have a reason for that reputation."

Gilan was bewildered. He had been sure Halt was going send him back to his father with his tail between his legs, and instead the man was talking as though Gilan was going to stay with him. Then Gil had spoken quite disrespectfully, expecting Halt use him as a target for archery as the rumors went. Instead the Ranger was almost mocking him.

"Stop staring and dry yourself off. We have awhile to go before reaching Redmont," Halt ordered, releasing Gilan and turning away busily.

Gilan's mouth started to form a hopeful grin. "Don't look so happy boy, you don't know what your getting into." Gilan just grinned some more and shook his head in wonder. Halt was certainly not all that he seemed to be, and Gil was sure he had much more to learn about the puzzling old Ranger.

* * *

**23. Keeping A Secret**

She could keep a secret, Gilan was sure of it. So why did he have to keep everything from her? It wasn't fair. He saw Will with Alyss, how they could tell each other everything because she was a diplomat, privy to the country's secrets as a Ranger was, he thought bitterly.

She said it was alright, that she could live without knowing who was planning to go where. But Gilan didn't want to hide things from her. He wanted to talk to her, to be able to say anything without worrying about giving something away. It wasn't Jenny's fault, though. It was just how things were.

But they could change. Gilan wanted that. He talked to Crowley, pleaded with him, tried to make him see what he saw in Jenny. A chef, but one with a big heart, working in the kitchens of Castle Araluen itself. She heard rumors and gossip. She was more than capable of handling Ranger secrets.

All the same, he loved her. And if it came to his job as a Ranger or the one he loved...well, he would stick to convincing Crowley for now.

_(A/N: Sorry Gil...)_

_

* * *

_

**24. No Way Out**

Gilan swallowed hard, not believing what was happening. His bowstring was broken, the had an angry axeman chasing him, and now there was no where to run but jump the cliff behind him. His knives were grasped in sweaty hands, and his mind frantically tried to find away out of his predicament. The only complete thought he could form was that if he made it out of here alive, he would never _ever _call a big man with an ax fat.

His death was nearing him, and Gilan stepped back. He heard the edge of the rock crumble and fall down into the rushing river. He dared a glance over his shoulder, and his stomach clenched. He had no problem with heights, but the bottom seemed _very _far away. Gilan turned back to the advancing axeman, who was grinning now that he knew Gilan had no where to go. Even in his current situation, Gil was able to huff that this man had quite a temper.

The man was steps away from Gilan now, and Gilan decided he wouldn't jump like a coward. He drew himself up to meet the angry gaze of the axeman. What happened next made Gilan so impossibly relieved that he had decided not to jump.

"Hullo," Gilan tried weakly, eying the ax that was too close for comfort around his neck. "Er, I really didn't mean what I said back there you know. Just a bit of fun, eh?"

The man growled, commanding in a low voice, "Apologize."

Gilan blinked in confusion. "Wha-?"

"Apologize," the man shouted, bringing the ax closer.

"Alright, alright!" Gilan said hurriedly. "I'm deeply sorry for offending you. It won't happen again."

The man drew his ax back, and Gilan shut his eyes, awaiting the blow. He blinked them open in surprise when he heard a low chuckling. The axeman was watching him in amusement. "Watch your tongue, young Ranger. The next man might not be a friend." Gilan swallowed, nodding.

The man walked off, still chuckling, leaving behind a more than shocked Gilan. After a moment of confusion, Gil scrambled away from the edge of the cliff and sank to his knees in relief. That had been a close one...

_(A/N: I couldn't kill him :/... But don't scare me like that Gilan!)_

_

* * *

_

**25. Flowers**

Will and Halt both looked up as a knock sounded at the cabin door. Halt glanced at Will, who was settled amongst several cushions and cradling his four-leaf clover possessively. He decided it would be best to leave the boy where he was and get the door himself.

Halt was greeted by Gilan's tall form leaning against the door and cocky grin. "Hello, Halt!" Gilan chirped, and peered over his former mentor's shoulder at Will. "Er, what's gotten into him?"

Halt sighed and explained the boy's predicament to Gilan. Gilan frowned. "Well that's no way to rid a person of bad luck!" he exclaimed. "You need _flowers_, Halt."

Halt stared, then repeatedly slowly, "Flowers?"

Gilan nodded eagerly. "Whole bunches of them, surrounding Will so that he can purge himself of the bad luck." Halt started to feel uncertain, but didn't get to voice his doubts.

"Come on, Halt!" Gilan grabbed the older Ranger's arm and pulled him protesting out the door, leaving behind a scared Will curled protectively in a ball and glancing around for anything that could harm him, his precious four-leaf clover held tightly in one hand.

Halt and Gilan returned about an hour later, and Will hadn't moved since. Stuffed into their arms were dozens of wildflowers, freshly picked from a meadow. Will watched as the two set about arranging the flowers around him.

Gilan stood back, happily observing his handiwork. "Now we wait," he declared. "I'll make some coffee!"

It was nearly dinnertime, and the sun was setting. Will hadn't moved since that morning, not even to go to the bathroom. Needless to say, he was looking forward to getting out of his cramped position among the pillows and flowers. Gilan glanced outside and looked at Will seriously. "I think you're ready to step outside now," he said gravely.

Will swallowed and stood carefully, still clutching his clover. Gilan held out his hand for the plant, and when Will didn't give it he reached for it. Will pulled back but Gil plucked it from his grasp and ushered the boy outside onto the porch. "If you fall down those stairs, I'm afraid there's no hope for you, buddy."

Halt watched from the door as Will moved forward. He reached the top of the five steps and started down them. The other two Rangers held their breath as the boy stepped down one at a time. Almost there...

Gilan let out a whoop as Will reached the ground without trouble and laughed. "I can't believe that worked!" he said, sounding extremely relieved.

Will's eyes widened. "You mean you didn't _know _if it would?" he squeaked incredulously. "What if I had hurt myself?"

Gilan easily jumped the steps and draped an arm over the worried boy's shoulders. "There's no such thing as bad luck, Will. You were just being paranoid." Gil glanced disapprovingly at Halt. "And Halt should be ashamed of himself for exploiting your superstitious mind."

Will gaped, and Halt had the grace to look a little sheepish at the truth.

_(A/N: Aw Gil, you're so smart ^_^)_

**

* * *

**

**BYE GILAN! I hope you enjoyed your extra long chapter! And since Gil actually probably didn't read it...what did you other Gilan fans think? In case you didn't know, number 25 was a continuation of 'Misfortune' and 'Last Hope'. Gilan had to be in there somewhere ^_^. **

**Gilan: Review!**

**Me: That's my line! …Review! ;) I just got a quarter of the way through the themes! Oh my Gilans!  
**

**-Dodo**


	6. TouchyFeelyness

**Thank you sooo much to anyone who reviewed! That being: **ME**,** Lovergirlofbooks**, **Emo-Paperclip-xD **(sweet name btw), and **Ranger Maestro**! You guys are awesomesauce! *adds word to dictionary***

**And to **Luvergirlofbooks** who doesn't have an account so I couldn't reach her, I'm pretty certain that Blaze is a girl, and I don't think we ever find out what Gil looks like, but I imagine him with blonde hair and blue eyes, too, even though that seems a little cliché...I'm not really sure though so I try to see if there's a description of him that I particularly like and use that ^_^. As for pronouncing his name, I say it **Gih-lihn**, with short i's.**

**If and when you review, I'd like to know what everyone else thinks! And the author's note at the end is important, so please read it! **

**And these are more touchy-feely than the others cuz I felt like it. Enjoy the sadness! Oh and in the italics and parenthesis at the end is the song I listened to while writing it, cuz that's where I got like all of my inspiration after **FadeDestiny**.**

**

* * *

**

**26. Innocence**

It was such a precious think to have, and the way the apprentice lost it was quite gruesome.

He had been tracking the bandits with his master, it was his first year as an apprentice. He was joyful and curious, old enough to know of the evils in the world but too young to fully understand.

He had never killed a man before, never even thought of fighting for his life. Becoming a Ranger was his dream. Their mysterious ways and skills so efficient that the talent was often mistaken for sorcery. Killing had never crossed his mind in the job description.

He had been battling with the bandit knife to knife. The man hadn't been very skilled so the boy's master didn't think it necessary to intervene.

The bandit faltered, and the apprentice instinctively took his to deeply cut the man in the shoulder. The bandit fell to his knees in pain. The blood made the boy freeze before delivering the death blow, his eyes widening in horror. There was so much _blood_.

The apprentice staggered backwards as the man keeled over suddenly, his eyes becoming cold and lifeless and the older Ranger calmly pulled his knife out of the bandit's heart. He turned to his apprentice who was emptying the contents of his stomach onto the ground.

The man laid a hand onto the boy's shoulder, his eyes a little sad. The death of another was an awful way to lose one's innocence.

_(Citizen Soldier – 3 Doors Down)_

* * *

**27. Light**

Master Chubb whacked yet another one of his apprentices on the head with his ladle. The boy was the fifth just that morning. The crack sounded painful, and several other students winced.

"Stop lazing about, boy, and _get to work_!" the chef roared furiously. The apprentice scrambled to do something productive while the other students hurried about trying to look busy and mind their own business.

In case it wasn't obvious, the well-known chef of Redmont fief was in a bad mood. A very bad mood. He had just gotten a complaint from one of the nobles about his beef stew. A _complaint_! His food was known throughout the kingdom, and there was no one with enough nerve to criticize it. Master Chubb fumed, glaring at all the apprentices in the room and feeling a sudden surge of unreasonable anger, knowing that one of them may be able surpass his own cooking.

He opened his mouth to shout something at yet another student who was doing nothing wrong, when suddenly a young girl literally bounced in front of him. The other apprentices' eyes widened, wondering who would dare to approach Master Chubb in his furious state.

Master Chubb was also suitably surprised. He had not expected this cheerful young girl to be smiling up at him now. Jenny, he recalled. He had taken her in from the Ward a few days ago.

He scowled. "What do you want, girl?" Mater Chubb snapped, but Jenny remained unfazed.

"Sir, I gave my friends some of your pies, and they loved them so much that they asked for more. Could you teach me how to make them?"

Master Chubb stared, shocked to say the least, though he wasn't quite sure why. Perhaps it was because this young apprentice had managed to brighten his day with her eager to learn attitude and sunny disposition.

He cleared his throat as Jenny watched expectantly, no doubt having no idea what she had just achieved. "That's why your here girl, to _learn_," Master Chubb struggled to keep his snappish manner.

Jenny's eyes brightened. "So you'll teach me?"

Master Chubb grunted, nodding slightly. "Thank you!" Jenny chirped happily, and moved away to set up her materials. Chubb watched her, ignoring the startled glances of the other apprentices. A warm feeling spread through him, and he stepped forward to help the girl/

Now, years later, the same warm feeling would spread through the old chef when he knew that Jenny could always shine a little light on his most dreary of days.

_(This Is My Paradise – Bridgit Mendler ...it was on TV while I was writing...)_

_

* * *

_

**28. Blood**

The blood. It was what got to him. There was so much of it. On his hands, on her dress, on the ground, and now on his cheeks. He sobbed again and realized that it was actually his tears, flowing freely. It didn't matter that Halt was standing shocked to the side, or that the bandits were escaping, all that mattered was that she was _dead_, and all that was left was her blood, soaking the ground.

It was too slippery, covering his hands from when he had desperately tried to staunch the wound. It had been too late though; she had died instantly. He felt Halt move closer, trying to pry him away from the body while murmuring meaningless words that wouldn't bring her back.

Will just clung to her tighter, finally managing to form her name and choking it out between sobs. "Alyss," he croaked and Halt still tried to get him to face away from her lifeless form. "Alyss, I'm sorry."

_(Holy crap I killed Alyss! Um, that was just spontaneous, from another fic I'm planning...*evil grin*)_

_

* * *

_

**29. Seeking Solace**

It had months since she had died, and most everybody had tried to move on. Everybody, that is, except Will. To anyone who didn't know him he seemed perfectly fine, getting up, doing his chores, training, talking and laughing. But he wasn't the same. He refused to talk about Alyss, and when alone Halt knew he still mourned her, overcome with grief.

His friends saw through the fake smiles and his constant "I'm okay." There was only one person, however, who finally got him to talk.

Halt couldn't stand it anymore. He finally entered Will's room one evening, fed up with his apprentice's lies. His anger faded away when he saw Will, leaning against the bed and staring at the floor, silent tears falling.

Halt moved to sit beside him. Will didn't acknowledge his mentor's presence. Halt hesitated for a moment, then wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders in a hug.

He didn't do much else, but silently let Will know that the rest of the world was still there for him to lean on.

_(This is so sad... Because Of You – Kelly Clarkson)_

* * *

**30. Break Away**

"But Halt, what if-" Gil broke off at his mentor's – former mentor's – stern gaze. "I mean," he struggled not to use the phrase, then slumped his shoulders. "I'm not ready," he admitted quietly.

Halt rested a hand on Gilan's shoulder, telling the boy to look up. "You _are _ready, Gil. What do you think I've been doing for the past five years." Gilan said nothing, still not convinced. Halt sighed. "How about I give you permission to visit me whenever you want?" he offered, knowing Gil would miss Halt.

Gilan blinked. "Am I allowed to teach your next apprentice how to live with you?"

Halt scoffed, "Next apprentice? I don't think I could do this again." He glanced down, shifting uncomfortably on the branch. He had followed Gilan up the tree when the boy had snuck away from his own ceremony.

Gilan smiled a little before gazing at his hands gripping the branch again. "What if I mess up?" he asked quietly.

"What have I told you about what if questions?" Halt tried to joke. Gilan just looked at him anxiously. Halt sighed again. Apprentices had no logic whatsoever. "Gil, of course you'll mess up." Gilan looked scared so Halt quickly continued, "But that's how you'll learn. Better to make the mistake and learn than to not learn at all."

Gilan still looked a little uncertain, so Halt finally said what he knew would convince the boy, "Gilan, I'm proud of you alright? I know you can do it, otherwise I never would have made you my apprentice."

Gilan started to grin, and within seconds it had spread across his face. Halt refrained from rolling his eyes, instead saying, "Can we get back to the Gathering now?"

Gilan looked a little sheepish. "Um, Halt? What would you do if I told you I was stuck?" Halt glared at the boy, who managed to keep that grin on his face. Apprentices had no logic whatsoever, Halt thought again, before reaching over to clamp a hand over Gilan's mouth, as the boy had almost called for help. No need to ruin Halt's reputation more...

_(Breakaway – Kelly Clarkson ...fitting right?)_

_

* * *

_

**Completion! It took me two chocolate cupcakes and my angst playlist on repeat about five times, but I did it! Whatchya think?**

**Also, I want to do another chapter focusing on a single character, like I did with Gilan (awesomeness). There's a poll on my profile, or you can just tell me in a review which one you guys want to see, along with happy or sad, funny or angsty, whatever floats your boat! I personally like writing everything, so lemme know!**

**Review please!**

**-Dodo**


	7. The Hilarious Halt!

**I is back! Thank you, thank you, thank you to anyone who reviewed! This one is for a wonderful reviewer and writer, **Frogata**, and has Halt and hilarity! Mind you, some may not be very funny from Halt's point of view... ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**31. Gray**

"_Greybeard Halt is a fighting man. I've heard common talk  
That greybeard Halt he cuts his hair with a carving knife and fork  
Fare thee well greybeard Halt  
Fare thee well I say  
Fare thee well greybeard Halt  
Tomorrow's another day,"_

Will finished the verse and launched into the instrumental, grinning broadly as he did so. Halt was frozen with fury. Sure, he _had_ agreed to listen to the new song that the boy had written. But when it came to jokes about his beard, Halt wasn't very amused.

Will seemed oblivious to Halt's glare, and continued with the next (and highly offensive, Halt thought) verse.

"_Greybeard Halt he lives with the goats, that's what I've heard tell  
He hasn't changed his socks for years but the goats don't mind the smell  
Fare thee well greybeard Halt  
Fare thee well I say  
Fare thee well greybeard Halt  
Tomorrow's another day."_

Will hummed along as he played the final notes, slowing steadily until he finally fell silent. Will was grinning so hard that it looked like it hurt, while Halt was glaring fiercely enough to burn a hole in the boy.

Will didn't falter. "Whatchya think, Halt?" he smirked, eyes shining with silent laughter.

Halt raised his eyebrows. "What did I think?" he repeated in a growl, and now an almost evil look crossed his face.

Now Will's grin fell a little. "Er, it was just a joke Halt," he shifted uncertainly. "You know I was kidding, right?"

Halt nodded slowly, and Will was almost relieved. That is, until Halt lunged for him and grabbed the boy by his collar. Will yelped and dropped him mandola into the couch.

"W-what are you doing?" Will protested as his mentor quite literally dragged him outside. "Halt, come on!"

Halt stopped in front of a tall pine tree some yards into the forest, Will apologizing and protesting the whole way.

Halt dropped the boy at the base of the tree and pointed up. "Climb," he ordered. "To the top." Stunned, Will's mouth opened and closed for a moment before he hastened to do what Halt told him.

Finally reaching the top, and getting many cuts and splinters from pine needles on the way up, Will looked down to where Halt was still standing. "What now?" he shouted down, a little afraid of the answer.

"Stay up there," Halt called back, and turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Will cried frantically. "What are you talking about?"

"Stay up there all night," Halt repeated. "You can come down at dawn."

Will stared in shock as Halt walked away from the tree, chuckling quietly to himself. Then he glanced at the sky and groaned. There was still hours to sunset! Will slumped back against the tree, only to jerk back up again when a prickly pine needle dug into his back. He groaned again. It was going to be a long night.

Back at the cabin, Halt studied himself in front of the mirror on his dresser. He brought his face closer, studying all the little hairs on his beard. His eyes widened as he found a few, _more _than a few, gray ones. Halt quickly pulled back, cursing his apprentices and their stupid antics for causing this rapid aging.

* * *

**32. Food**

Halt struggled not to lose the several pastries he had eaten the glass of wine he had just drank. _Why _had he let Gilan and Pauline drag him to this place? Just a party, they had said. Unfortunately, they had not mentioned what the food theme would be.

Seafood. They were bringing the platters out in a steady stream. And there was the most revolting looking _shrimp_. He had already been asked twice if he wanted any, and both times the Ranger had been forced to decline politely.

Gilan came towards his mentor, holding his own plate of – Halt shuddered – _shrimp_. The boy looked quizzically at Halt. "Are you alright?" he asked through a mouthful of shrimp. Halt swallowed down the bile that rose. "You look a little green."

"Fine," Halt answered curtly, but couldn't hide his distaste as he eyed the plate piled with shrimp.

Gilan looked down to see what Halt was staring at. "You don't like seafood, Halt?" the boy asked. Halt said nothing, to preoccupied with searching for an exit from this shrimp infested place.

"It's just shrimp, Halt!" Gilan dangled one in front of Halt's face. As the smell hit the Ranger he couldn't stay any longer and fled to find the nearest bush or hat.

Gilan shrugged and popped the shrimp into his mouth. Some people just didn't enjoy good food.

* * *

**33. Questioning**

"But you said I could ask one more question!" Will protested, following Halt away through the forest.

"That was before you asked that much too complicated question. That counted for two," Halt explained calmly, glancing around for one of the markers he had put to signify where they were.

Will scowled. "How is 'where are we going' a complicated question?"

Halt continued to look around as they walked, and he answered absently. Which, when he thought back, was his fatal mistake. "Because I don't have time for questions you will find the answers to yourself with a little patience."

"But then wouldn't that mean I should never ask questions because I'll find the answers someway or other?" Will asked in confusion.

Halt opened his mouth then closed it again in hesitation. He quickly covered up his uncertainty by rolling his eyes and answering in a tone one might use with a particularly lost child, "Of course not. You won't find answers if you don't ask questions."

Will's confusion just deepened. "But you just said that I would find the answers eventually!" Master and apprentice both realized what had happened. Will grinned in triumph while Halt pretended to look unconcerned, although he was cursing inside.

"I didn't ask a complicated question, so I get to ask another one," Will declared.

Halt shook his head, refusing to drop his point. "I admit complicated wasn't the word. But you will find out in time so technically that wasn't a very good question."

Will's grin just grew wider. "So that means I can ask _two _more questions, because the first one didn't count!"

Halt stopped and glared at him, abandoning his attempt at finding the marker and now determined not to lose this argument. "I didn't say that," he growled. Normally this tone would make Will's eyes widen, but right now the boy knew he had the upper hand and didn't quail.

"You said that it wasn't a very good question, meaning that it doesn't qualify as a question. And awhile ago you said I could ask one more question after that question. But since that doesn't count as a question I get to ask another question, making me allowed to ask two questions now," Will finished his strange explanation and looked up at Halt expectantly.

Halt blinked, then threw his hands up in exasperation. "Fine," he snapped. "What?"

Will grinned annoyingly at his mentor, who just glared back. The smile started to fade and Will frowned. "Um...I forgot."

Halt let out a string of Hibernian in frustration. He turned around in resignation and returned to trying to find the way.

"Oh yeah, where are we going?" Will followed behind Halt.

"Home," came the curt reply.

Will looked around curiously. "It doesn't look like the way home," he mused, then frowned. "Are you sure you know where you're going?"

"No more questions."

"So we _are_ lost!"

"Quiet, Will."

"I can't believe you got us lost Halt."

"Will," Halt stopped and turned around, glaring at the boy who he had taken from the ward only months ago. He was starting to regret it.

"Yes, Halt?"

"Shut up."

_(A/N: Ha! Halt just got pwned! *runs from an angry Halt who just read that*)_

* * *

**34. Expectations**

Pauline pretended not to notice Halt's frequent glances up at her. She ate her dinner quietly, abandoning talk after she realized he wasn't paying attention.

Gilan, of course, hadn't noticed anything and continued to chatter aimlessly about this and that, pausing only to stuff food in his mouth.

Sometime later, the three friends sat around the fire in the Ranger's cabin. No one said anything, even Gilan was too preoccupied with having just the right amount of honey in his coffee to talk.

Finally, Halt cleared his throat and set his own cup down. "Gilan, I think you should be getting to bed."

Gilan frowned unhappily, but knew better than to argue. He did, however, suddenly grin and wink quite obviously at Halt, glancing at Pauline as he did so. Lady Pauline covered her smile with her hand, but Halt glared furiously at his apprentice. Gilan, still grinning, headed to his room, glancing back knowingly at the other two.

He left and Halt avoided the diplomat's gaze. He cleared his throat again, "So anything important come up?" he asked in what he thought was a casual tone.

Pauline stifled any hope she had of Halt proposing tonight, knowing better than to get her hopes up.

"Not really. Still no sign of Morgarath."

"Ah," Halt murmured. An awkward silence fell upon the two. Halt opened his mouth once and Pauline's eyes lit up. But then the Ranger closed it again and she scowled a little.

"Well, it's late. I should get going," Pauline stood and started to the door.

"Pauline wait!" Halt blurted. She turned around and looked at him expectantly. "Uh-um...," Halt stammered. "W-would you..." Pauline continued to stare at him. Halt's shoulders slumped and he asked meekly, "Would you like some more coffee?"

They both heard a groan from Gilan's room. Halt fought down his blush and Lady Pauline pretended not to hear. She declined his offer, perhaps a bit curtly. He deserves it, the diplomat thought in annoyance.

After she left, Halt turned to find himself face to face with a frowning Gilan. "What?" Halt asked defensively.

Gilan just shook his head sadly. He sighed, then returned to his room; Halt was a hopeless case.

* * *

**35. Spiral**

Brandon stared at Halt, who was staring at Crowley, who was staring at something in his hand in fascination. The boys' mentor shook his head and walked toward the counter to pay, leaving Halt to wonder what was so interesting to Crowley.

Finally the Hibernian boy spoke up, his accent noticeable from his recent escape from Hibernia, "Crowley, what are you staring at?"

Crowley didn't answer, nor look up. Halt frowned and tried again, "Crowley!"

Again he was ignored. Halt stepped closer and craned his neck over his friend's shoulder to see what he was holding. Immediately he too was captivated.

It was a small disc, one children tossed to each other in the fields. This one had a swirls of color painted intricately on one side. The colors blended together in some places and popped out in others. It was the most amazing thing. Halt unconsciously started to study it, trying to find the borders between colors or see where they clashed.

Crowley gave a small gasp and Halt jerked backward as the design vanished from their sight. He looked around anxiously for it, filled with a strange desire to spend all his life staring at the small disc and uncovering new colors.

It was Brandon who had returned the disc to the rack and turned Halt and Crowley in the direction of the door.

"Crazy things, these toys," Brandon muttered as he ushered the dazed apprentices outside. "Though they are usually meant for children..."

* * *

**Halt: I really want to strangle you right now**

**Me: Come on, Halt! It was all in good fun! *nudges Halt* Right?**

**Halt: …...**

**Me: I'm sure everyone else liked it, too! They're laughing _with _you Halt!**

**Halt: …...**

**Er, Halt's being difficult. **

**Once again to a reviewer who made my day, **Lovergirlofbooks**, there is absolutely no catch to have an account, just put in the information and you're on your way! Can't wait to see what you put up!**

**Wow, these might rival the Gilan ones for me... Pretty please review! And I'm open to ideas if you want to read a certain character/genre :). **

**-Dodo**


	8. Love Is In The Air

**Thanks for the reviews! Halt managed to forgive me after he saw no one was making fun of him *cough cough*... :)**

**Do you like my new title? Cuz like I'm a dodo bird, and tweeting the themes?... Well y'know, the old one just got boring... :P**

**This chapter is dedicated to **justagirlwithideas**, who dropped me a hint of her Will/Alyss awesomeness :). Before you all go, "EW! Romance, gross!..." chill out and give it a chance, please?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**36. Drink**

For the third time that month, Alyss carefully replaced the bag of coffee beans with another, _decaf_, one. She had made sure Will wasn't home before, so she had no idea that the Ranger would be watching from the window of the cabin. Alyss took the regular coffee and started towards the stream, not noticing Will melt into the shadows, no doubt furious.

The Ranger followed his wife to the river, where he watched in horror as she dumped every last grain into the water. It was all he could not to tackle her and pick out the beans from the running water right then and there. Alyss would not get away with this, he thought. An evil smile started to form, and he slipped away to pick up some supplies from town.

That night, Will pretended that his coffee tasted different, even though he had gotten his regular supply again from the store. He watched as Alyss poured a cup of soothing tea for herself before bed. Will took another sip of coffee to hide his grin. He had added a healthy dose of hot sauce and salt when Alyss had her back turned.

Now Alyss sat on the couch, reaching for her own diplomatic reports while taking the first sip of her tea. Immediately she dropped the cup and gagged. Will handed her the glass of water he had kept handy, the grin visible on his face. Revenge was sweet.

"Don't mess with my drink," Will said as Alyss drowned her glass of water. "And I won't mess with yours."

Alyss glared him. "It was for your own good," she muttered. Will raised his eyebrows, and she relented. "Aright, I'm sorry."

Will smiled and took a seat next to her. He leaned in for a kiss, but Alyss's hand stopped him. Will blinked at her, and she smirked. "First go make me another cup of tea."

* * *

**37. Childhood**

Will immediately froze in his hiding spot behind a leafy plant as he heard the sound of running footsteps coming down the corridor. He quickly ran through different excuses for why he would be hiding behind a plant right outside the entrance to the kitchens. He had accidentally rolled a gold coin behind it, and was now searching for it. Yes, that was good. He knew that if he was not asked directly whether he had been trying to steal from the kitchen _again_, he might be able to pull off the lie.

By now, the footsteps sounded alarmingly close. Suddenly, a blonde haired girl ran past Will, and his eyed widened as he recognized his ward mate and good friend, Alyss, and that she had tears streaming down her face. Will quickly jumped up.

"Alyss!"

But she seemed not to have heard, and continued running in the direction of the courtyard. Will made a split-second decision and ran after her.

Halt turned as he heard a shout and raised an eyebrow as suddenly a young girl whom he recognized as one of the wards ran outside into the courtyard where he had left Abelard for a meeting with the Baron. He easily made himself invisible by the tree, while Abelard continued to graze unconcerned.

Seconds afterward, someone else, who looked rather familiar, ran out into the courtyard in the direction of the sobbing girl. Halt, curiosity aroused, leaned against the tree to watch.

Will followed Alyss outside, where he found her sitting under a tree with her face in her hands. Feeling slightly awkward, he approached her.

"Alyss," Will knelt beside her and tentatively put a hand on her shoulder. "What happened?"

Alyss raised her head, meeting Will's anxious gaze. She stood up, Will copying and then dropping his hand from her shoulder. Alyss didn't hesitate to tell Will what had happened. He was her best friend.

"I...I saw Tristan...,"Alyss trailed off and Will's face hardened.

"What did that creep do?" he said angrily. Ever since Alyss had started spending more time with Tristan, the visiting son of the battle master of Herrin fief, Will had felt slightly resentful towards the boy. It was _not_ jealousy. He was just annoyed that the prat was becoming friends with Alyss. Or so he told himself.

Alyss took a deep breath and tried composed herself. "I saw Tristan k-kissing one of the daughters of another noble." Alyss broke of off, but brushed away the tears. "It doesn't matter, we were just friends anyway."

Will tried not to feel too happy that Alyss was over Tristan.

"Well," he started awkwardly. "If it means anything, I never liked him anyway."

Alyss smiled her eyes drying. "Thanks, Will. You're a great friend." She gave him a quick hug before starting back to the castle, no doubt to get revenge. Alyss wasn't known to be forgiving. Will grinned as he imagined what Alyss could do, and followed his friend inside.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Halt had watched the scene unfold. Shaking his head, he mounted Abelard and started home. "Daniel, your boy sure knows how to charm a girl," he muttered to himself. Not that he would ever let Will know that.

_(A/N: That one was reallyy long...)_

* * *

**38. Rainbow**

Will swore as rain pelted down before he could pack up all of the picnic. Alyss tugged him to the cover of the canopy of leaves where they huddled together from the cold wind.

"Dammit," Will said gloomily. "This is just perfect."

"Come on Will, it'll be over soon enough," Alyss encouraged. Then she shivered. Will wrapped his arms around her and Alyss buried her face in his shoulder.

He grinned. "And this part isn't too bad either." Will heard Alyss's muffled laugh.

They stayed that way for awhile. Though they were safe from the onslaught of rain, the harsh wind chilled the two to the bone, as well as directed some stray droplets into the cover of trees. All in all, it wasn't the best outing.

Will wasn't sure how much time had passed before the rain stopped. He led Alyss out into the clearing. Their food was soaked and the ground slippery with raindrops. The sun had come out though, so the droplets glistened in the light. Their horses hadn't come, so they didn't have to worry about the leather of the saddles.

Will was surveying the food and trying to figure out the best way to clean up the soggy remains when Alyss gripped his arm gently. "Look Will," she said softly, gazing at the sky.

Will glanced up and started to smile. A perfect rainbow arched across the now blue sky, fading into the distance. The colors were bright and distinguishable, clear as the sun.

Alyss took Will's hand. Neither of them said anything as the gazed at the sky. It went to show that after every storm, there really was a beautiful rainbow.

_(A/N: Yeah that was pretty predictable...)_

* * *

**39. Words**

Exhausted but by no means about to rest, Will reined Tug into Castle Redmont's stables. There he hesitated, before years of training with Halt kicked in and he made sure Tug was unsaddled and comfortable.

Will rushed through the castle hallways, barely noticing all the strange glances his disheveled and travel-weary look received. He stopped, breathing hard, in front of Halt and Pauline's door. Will caught his breath then knocked urgently. As was his luck, or rather lack of it, that an irritated and recently aroused Halt opened the door.

"Where's Alyss?" Will demanded, realizing too late that it was not the best of ideas.

"You saw her just weeks ago Will!" Halt snapped. "What about your abandoned fief?"

"I know," Will started, but then Pauline stepped out of their room in a robe.

"What's going on?" she asked a little sleepily.

Will answered before Halt could snap again, "Do you know where Alyss is?"

Pauline's eyes started to twinkle. "In her room I believe." Will turned and sped down the hallways again, shouting a thank you over his shoulder. Halt shook his head and turned to his wife, a question on the tip of his tongue. He stopped when he saw Pauline's slightly mischievous look. He raised an eyebrow and she nodded. Halt started to smirk. So Will was going to tell Alyss how he felt about her. This should be good, he thought, and silently slipped out of his room in the direction that his former apprentice had gone.**  
**

Halt stopped and hid behind a decorative plant when he came upon Will pacing in front of Alyss's door. He was muttering under his breath, and Halt had an idea of what he was trying to do. Finding the right words was extremely difficult, he remembered, thinking of when he had proposed to Pauline.

Finally, Will took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Then he realized what he was doing and what time it was. It was too late, however, because a groggy and hastily dressed Alyss answered the door. "Mmm," she mumbled, but then he eyes widened at the sight of Will. "Will!" she exclaimed. "Um what are you-?"

But Will cut her off in a rush, "Alyss, I got your letter." She blushed but he hurried on. "It wasn't a dream, what you remember. I mean, you remember it because it wasn't a dream it really happened and you thought it didn't because..." Will took a breath again. "What I'm trying to say...I meant what I said Alyss. I love you."

Alyss blinked at him, then a grin broke out and she threw her arms around Will's neck. Will hugged her back slowly, smiling.

Halt, meanwhile, slipped away back to his own room, every word Will had struggled to say mentally filed away for future blackmail.

* * *

**40. Safety First**

"And make sure you have an escort with you _at all times. _Don't forget to check your weapons, eat every meal, and remember, breaks are important!" Will checked off his list on his fingers. He frowned. "You know, maybe I should just come with you," he started but Alyss cut him off.

"I'll be _fine _Will," Alyss said in a slightly exasperated tone. Honestly, how stupid did he think she was? "I've been on dozens of missions. I can handle myself."

Will took her hands uncertainly. "But-" he tried. Alyss sighed and pressed her lips on his. Will was startled, but didn't pull back. When she finally moved away, Will seemed a little dazed.

"I will be fine," she repeated. Will locked gazes with her gray eyes. She gave his hands a gentle squeeze, then mounted her horse. "I promise," Alyss smiled at Will from in the saddle. Will just sighed and stepped back, watching the party leave. He just hoped she would be safe.

* * *

**See? Wasn't too sappy was it... **

**Crowely's next, cuz he was the only one who got any votes in the poll :). But I'm still taking suggestions for the next eleven chapters after that lol!**

**Review! My favorite was the first one, what about you? Lookit I rhymed!**

**-Dodo**


	9. CROWLEY!

**Announcement! For anyone who reads **Triangulating Love**, my chapter fic, some news for you guys: I have a research paper to write, and anyone who's done them knows how hard and mind-numbingly uncreative they are. Not saying that I'm going to stop writing it, but I might not update once a week like usual. Really sorry, but blame my English teacher! And every other teacher! Anyone notice that they all seem to not care if we have a test in every other subject on Thursday but give us one on that same day anyway?**

***ahem* Er, these drabbles can be written literally in class so I'm not really worried about this.**

**Anyway! On with the Crowley-ness! Enjoy!**

* * *

**41. Teamwork**

Crowley slipped another piece of bread under his cloak, smiling and talking with an apprentice while doing so. As the boy turned away Crowley glanced at Halt a few places down the long table. The Hibernian boy wasn't very social, so Crowley had taken it upon himself to be Halt's new best friend. Tonight would be the first of many juvenile exploits.

Desert came and went, and the bulge at Crowley's side was evidence of an ample amount of resources for what would be a legendary prank. Soon the Rangers began to disperse into their own small groups, enjoying their last night together at the Gathering. Everyone would be planning to be gone by noon tomorrow. Crowley grinned as he thought that those plans would probably change once he and Halt went through with their plan.

"They're starting to turn in," came a quiet, slightly accented voice from behind Crowley. He started a little, whirling around.

"Jeez, Halt!" Crowley exclaimed. "Can't you give me any warning?"

"That would ruin the reason for all of our Ranger training," Halt pointed out in that same quiet, even voice. It was unnerving sometimes, Crowley thought, how the boy always seemed to be completely expressionless. But the two had been friends for awhile, and Crowley recognized the concealed excitement for what the night would bring.

"Come on, let's get ready," Crowley whispered, and the two looked around for any watchers before disappearing into the forest. Their mentors would probably just assume that they had gone to bed early.

Not long after, the last few Rangers doused their fires and returned to their tents. The moon shone little light over the secluded Gathering grounds, though the flickering embers in the fires spluttered and shadows moved eerily with them. Crowley and Halt crept out of their cover, taking great pains not to make a single noise. It was an amazing achievement considering the fifty fully trained Rangers in the surrounding tents. If one of them woke for a midnight break, the two apprentices would be caught.

Halt started by the horses, carefully sprinkling decent sized crumbs on the ground and in the saddlebags packed for the morning. Crowley had taken the tents, as he was by far the better silent mover. After a brief hesitation he took a single step inside the tent of Ranger Owen, whom they weren't very fond of, and quickly dropped pieces of bread at the entrance before scrambling out again.

When the two came together again, Halt's eyes were glinting. Crowley looked on curiously as Halt pulled out something from under his cloak. A grin broke out on Crowley's face as he saw the good sized cuts of meat. _Genius, _he mouthed. Halt shrugged and mouthed back, _I know_.

The largest slab was left in he center of the grounds, and Crowley cut up the rest into squares to lead away from it and into the forest. To make sure the animals smelled it, Crowley ground some berries with his hands and rubbed the juice onto the meat.

Their work was done, and after ridding themselves for any evidence or smell Crowley and Halt retreated into their shared tents, sharing grins of triumph. They banked on the morning bringing quite a spectacle.

And that it did. Both Halt and Crowley rose early and stayed in the tent until the shouts of shock and some of anger sounded, along with the indignant chirps of birds feeding off the crumbs. The two friends peeked outside to see the birds that had crowded outside Owen's tent, much to the annoyance of the Ranger inside. He tried to wave them away, and in the flurry of wings numerous feathers fell and adorned the man. Halt and Crowley pulled back into the tent to hide their laughter.

The finishing touch were the four foxes that had followed the trail of meat. As the Rangers shot at them the animals panicked and weaved through the numerous legs. Very few arrows were released in fear of hitting a fellow Ranger, not to mention the constant barrage of birds trying to get the last of the crumbs.

All in all, it was pure pandemonium, as was the two pranksters intention. Crowley grinned at his friend, and in a rare show of affection Halt smiled back, his eyes twinkling with amusement. Crowley started to laugh as a Ranger toppled over from a sudden bird attack and Halt joined him. It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

_(A/N: That was surprisingly fun to write)_

* * *

**42. Creation**

"Brandon," Crowley finally spoke. He had fallen silent some time ago and Brandon, his mentor, was slightly worried. Crowley never shut up for more than a few minutes, especially on long rides like this one. "Can I ask you a question?" Crowley continued.

Brandon glanced at him. "You just did," he pointed out, as always. You would think the boy had learned by now. Crowley spared him an annoyed look and Brandon relented. "What is it?"

"Why are we here?" The question caught the Ranger by surprised and he turned to examine his apprentice. Crowley was staring at his surroundings as though he'd never seen them before and his eyes had the same curious look, though it was slightly confused now too.

"We're going to see the King, remember?" Brandon said slowly.

Crowley shook his head, frowning. "No, I mean why are we _here_?" he tried to explain. "Why do we _exist_?"

"Crowley, have you been in the cider?" Brandon said sternly. "Or are you just being ignorant?"

"I'm not drunk," Crowley protested. "And I was taught that God made us and controls everything, but why?"

"You'd best not ask questions like that in public, boy," Brandon warned.

"But I'm asking you!" Crowley continued to prod. "Why are there all these animals and people?"

"They all play a part, Crowley," Brandon thought he sounded wise. "They're all necessary for this world to flourish."

Crowley stayed silent for a moment, and Brandon thought that he had satisfied the boy's curiosity. But then, "What about mosquitoes?"

Brandon stared at him. "Mosquitoes," he repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah," Crowley mused, warming to his theme. "What use are they? They just drive people insane and make you itch like mad. Some people even die from infection from a bite. What good do they do?"

Brandon was speechless for a moment. "Well...," he tried. "They..." Crowley looked at him expectantly. "I don't know," his mentor admitted, then continued quickly, "But if they exist there must be a reason."

"Or they were created just to be a nuisance to humans," Crowley said.

Brandon grinned. "But isn't that what apprentices are for?" he pointed out.

"No," Crowley huffed. "I thought my question provoked a lot of deep thought."

Brandon smirked. "What do mosquitoes do?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Crowley glared at him, turning back to the path with an aura of injured dignity and didn't speak again, much to Brandon's amusement.

_(A/N: I tried to take any religious views or anything out of this one, but I know at that time the church was a really big deal and Darwin didn't exist and all that so...)_

* * *

**43. Sacrifice  
**

"Pauline!" Crowley shouted as he hurried towards her along with a small Hibernian boy. The tall, blonde figure he had called to turned in the hallway. Crowley grinned as they approached her, cocking his head to one side. "Where are you going?"

"I was just about to meet my mentor," she smiled at him and Crowley's heart felt lighter. Her gaze then slid to the boy beside him, who was also dressed as a Ranger but had a slightly foreign look to him. "Hello," she said politely.

"Oh, this is Halt," Crowley explained. "He's a new apprentice, and from Hibernia." Halt, for his part, remained transfixed with Pauline. She was like an angel, he thought dreamily. She had the grace and poise of a diplomat, yet still showed a fun and happy personality. Not to mention she was quite beautiful. Halt snapped out of his embarrassing thoughts and Crowley elbowed him in the side. "Halt," he hissed.

Halt blushed and murmured something unintelligible. He was naturally shy, and his thoughts on this girl didn't help his awkwardness.

Crowley felt his heart sink a little as he observed his two friends. It couldn't have been more obvious that Halt liked Pauline, and even as a trained diplomat Pauline couldn't quite keep her curious gaze concealed. Pauline started to speak and Halt answered quietly, but Crowley wasn't listening. He felt a twinge of sudden jealousy towards Halt. Crowley had been trying to impress Pauline since they had met two years ago, and this foreign boy had managed to do it by drooling at her.

"Crowley?" Crowley came back to the conversation at the sound of his name. "Are you all right?" Pauline asked.

_Now she cares, _Crowley thought bitterly but forced a smile. "I'm fine. What is it?"

"She asked if we wanted to meet up for dinner later," Halt put in. Crowley turned to look at his friend and noticing Halt's suddenly happy eyes caused his resentment to melt away. How could he feel jealous when both his friends were so happy? Besides, he thought ruefully, he probably never had a chance with her anyway.

His voice was sincere as he replied, "We'd love to."

And as he saw the other two smile and start talking again, he realized that sometimes the sacrifice was worth it for the recompense.

* * *

**44. Solitude**

Crowley was met, as always, with silence when he entered his modest little cabin after a long mission. It had only two rooms, one for him and an apprentice if he ever got one, but he had not stayed here for awhile. As head of the Ranger Corps he had his own office in the castle along with private quarters. The pressing silence in this one-story house had lately kept him away.

Crowley put some water to boil and soon added the coffee beans, thinking absently about how he hadn't talked to anyone lately. Just this morning he had left a meeting with the King and now could hardly remember what it was about. Frowning, Crowley took his coffee and settled into a comfortable armchair by the fire and glanced at the small pile of letters on the low table.

He opened one with Halt's seal on it, thinking gloomily that it would be some report of bandits. But his frown faded as his old friend told of Will's latest antics involving some flying pigs and too much drink. Crowley smirked as he read more about what Halt had been up to and made a note to accept the invitation to dinner some time.

Picking up another letter, this time from Gilan, Crowley learned that Gil had found a suitable candidate for an apprentice. He wanted Crowley to come join him for dinner as well so that they could discuss it. Crowley's heart had started to lighten and he studied at the rest of the letters. They were from numerous old friends, including Pauline and a few older Rangers. Each of them wanted to catch up with their long time friend. Crowley found he was smiling at the thought of all of the people who cared about him.

And there, nursing a cup of coffee in his favorite chair, the words in his friends' letters running through his head, Crowley thought that silence wasn't all that depressing. 

* * *

**45. Introduction**

"But when?" Crowley's slightly whining voice broke into his mentor's hearing again.

Brandon turned and fixed the boy with a stern stare. "Caleb will get here when he gets here. You know that Commandant isn't tight on schedules."

Crowley stared half-moodily, half-excitedly out the cabin window. The Corps Commandant was bringing a new Hibernian boy for Brandon to have as an apprentice. Apparently he had run away from home, but Crowley didn't know much else about him. Nevertheless, he would get someone to help with his numerous pranks and life mission of driving Brandon insane, and that prospect had Crowley bouncing in his seat.

"Sit sill Crowley," Brandon said exasperatedly. "You're making me seem like a bad teacher."

"Maybe you are," Crowley pointed out, grinning smugly.

"Or maybe you're just impossible," his mentor retorted.

Crowley opened his mouth to retaliate just as their horses whinnied in greeting outside. "They're here!" Crowley shouted. He rushed to his room, then realized he was going the wrong way and bounced into the kitchen before spinning and crashing into Brandon. He reeled backwards but managed to turn on his heel and stand in front of the door, bouncing on the balls of his feet eagerly.

Brandon blinked, then shook his head and moved Crowley out of the way so he could answer the door. He'd thought that after a year with the boy he might have finally gotten used to his movements. Apparently not, thought Brandon as Crowley stepped in and out of view of the window, seemingly trying to decide whether or not he seemed too pushy.

Brandon opened the door for Caleb, and Crowley tried to act unconcerned. As the Rangers talked, however, Crowley couldn't help but examine the boy. He was on the small side, but his dark eyes and hair gave him an older look. The small stature would be good for hiding, Crowley mused. His tricks weren't always foolproof.

Halt was studying the small cabin. It was nothing compared to the palace life that he was used to, but it helped in forgetting his past. The other apprentice was a little creepy though, Halt thought. He kept staring at Halt with a ridiculously big grin, as though he had something in store for their apprenticeship in the next five years.

"He seems like a good kid," Brandon was saying to Caleb. "I'll take him as my apprentice." He then turned and smiled warmly at Halt. "Welcome to the the Ranger life." Motioning to Crowley he added, "He's not always that weird." Halt looked a little relieved and glanced back at Crowley.

Crowley grinned happily at the other boy, and Halt managed a tentative smile back. Crowley may have seemed over-excited and , but he really was a nice kid. And Crowley decided that it wouldn't be too hard to rid Halt of his innocent personality and get him excited about the trick they were going to play on Brandon tonight. Their mentor would never touch mashed potatoes again.**  
**

_(A/N: Yes, I finally did the very first theme)_

* * *

**Hmm I liked the last one the best :). What about you? How did I do? Review! The closest I can get to poetry...**

**And just a little bonus for the dodo bird: Send me a request! What or who do you want to read about?**

**-Dodo**


	10. Kids These Days

**...I'm back! I've got a pack of Skittles and I'm ready to write!**

**So, this one has some OC's, as in Will's kids and Gilan's and Horace's. And everyone knows how crazy life can get with children around...**

* * *

**46. Pen and Paper**

_I will not throw paper at my teacher because it is disrespectful. _

Matthew sighed inaudibly as he shook out his hand from the twentieth line. He glanced up and scowled as he saw that his awful teacher was still watching him, her beady eyes fixed on his every move and vulture-like stance posed to swoop down and screech in his ear.

Matt smirked at his accurate description of Ms. Hawthorne. He knew that though she pestered the students to use the title 'Mrs,' she wasn't really married. Who would want to spend their life with that old crone?

"Keep writing!" The scratchy order jolted Matt out of his thoughts. He couldn't wait for his father to hurry up and finish being told all of his son's antics so that they could leave. True, he would most likely be in trouble, but it was better than sitting here writing lines.

Much to the boy's relief, the door to the headmaster's office opened and Ranger Will stepped out, looking troubled. Matt jumped up and shot a polite smile at Ms. Hawthorne. "Bye!" he said, feigning enthusiasm. She just scowled, her red lips coming together in annoyance. She glowered at the two as they headed out, clearly irritated that Matt hadn't gotten to finish his lines.

"So, Dad...," Matt started as they entered the little cabin a short while later. No one else was home yet. "It's really a funny story-."

Will cut him off in an exasperated voice. "I'm sure it is, young man, but I'm glad I learned that you enjoy throwing paper." Matthew looked confused, and Will continued, slightly triumphantly,

"You like paper so much, I'll let you add a pen to the equation and write me an essay on how you should behave in school." Will crossed his arms and stared at the indignant 11-year-old in front of him.

"Dad!" Matthew protested, but his father's stern gaze stopped him. Pouting slightly, he turned his glare to the floor.

Will studied his second oldest son. Getting into trouble seemed to be one of the boys strong points. Normally Will wouldn't be this harsh, but after four straight days of being 'invited' to Matt's school, the frazzled Ranger didn't want to hear it.

Later that night, Matt doodled on the edges of his parchment, thinking about his father. He knew his dad was only on edge because he was worried about Mother. She had gone on a mission the other day, leaving Dad with all three kids. This always made Will a little bit of a worry-wart.

Matthew grinned suddenly. Now wasn't the best time to pull a prank, but when Mom came back... Abandoning his essay, Matthew started his evil planning of the best 'welcome home' joke ever done.

_(A/N: That...wasn't as fluffy as I had planned...Well, there's Matthew Treaty)_

* * *

**47. Dying**

"Dad!" Rebecca called. "Oh, Daddy, help!"

Gilan sprinted around to the front of his little cabin at his daughter's call. All sorts of awful thoughts were running through his head at the frantic call. What if she was stuck in a tree? What if she was being attacked? Becca was only six, there was no way she could defend herself!

He couldn't see Rebecca as he rounded the corner to the front yard, but before he had much of a chance to look around Gilan found himself tripping over something fleshy, heard an indignant "OW!" and found himself sprawled face down on the ground.

"Daddy!" came the annoyed huff that only a child can make. "That is _not _how you're supposed to save me!"

Gilan rolled onto his back and picked himself up in bewilderment. Rebecca was perfectly fine, if a little miffed at being tripped over. She was lying on the ground as well, her knees bleeding. Immediately Gilan was frantic again. "What happened?" he asked, lifting her up despite Rebecca's protests. "How bad are you hurt?"

"I'm fine now," Rebecca said. "You were _supposed _to come and attack the evil men that killed me, and then you had to cry so that I would be brought back to life from your tears! That's how the fairy tales work!"

Gilan blinked in shock for a second, then he couldn't stop the half-relieved, half-amused grin that spread across his face. Rebecca scowled at her father, not seeing what was so funny about him ruining her game. Gil shook his head and carried the young girl inside to tend to her scrapes.

"So, how did you die?" Gilan asked as he placed Becca on the counter and rummaged through the cabinets for some herbs and bandages.

"Oh, Dad, it was awful!" cried the young girl, switching to the role of a damsel in distress. She was quite the actress, as their family had learned over the years. "I was poisoned! And then I waited forever for my knight, but when he finally got there he was so clumsy that he tripped over my cold and still body." Here she looked pointedly at her father, arms crossed. Gilan couldn't help but laugh again.

"Why would you want to die, Becky?" he asked, finishing wrapping her knees.

Becca shrugged. "I was just pretending, Dad," she said, as though it were obvious.

Gilan hugged the young girl, stroking her hair. "Just don't do it for real, alright sweetie?" he told her, remembering his fear when Rebecca had called out to him.

The girl didn't quite see what her father was saying, but nevertheless replied, "I promise, Daddy." She returned the hug, and Gilan reflected that it was probably the most relieving thing he'd ever heard.

_(A/N: A little tidbit that no one probably really cares about: Rebecca is actually unintentionally based off one of my little sisters. Isn't that cute? No? Okay...)_

* * *

**48. Night**

Finally. All the children were asleep, his reports were done, Alyss wasn't nagging him, and delicious, dozen cup-fulls of coffee were boiling.

Pouring himself one, Will settled into Halt's old comfy chair before the fire and sipped the delicious drink. He really had to be careful that he didn't get addicted. Well, more-so than he already was. It was a miracle none of their enemies had figured the simple solution to the 'annoying Ranger problem.' Get rid of the coffee, and you've got a load of frazzled, desperate, and practically useless Rangers. Will shifted uncomfortably. Not a very comforting thought.

_CRASH! _Will barely had time to groan before a muffled shriek was heard, along with high-pitched, shouting, childish voices. Maybe I can stay... Will shook the thought away. Reluctantly, he put his mug down and got up to see what had happened this time. _Just once_, he thought to himself, _could there be no problems? Three kids, what were we thinking?_

Sure enough, the minute he stepped inside angry voices and crying met him. Upon seeing their father, however, Daniel and Matthew stopped fighting and Lilian's wails went down to quiet sniffling. Will surveyed the room, taking in the sight. It looked like a hoard of angry pillows had exploded, then decided to take the curtains with them.

Out of habit, Will turned to the seven-year-old Matthew. No doubt it was one of his 'jokes.' Why it was in Lillian's room and why Daniel was there, however, Will would address in a moment.

Matt put his hands up in the gesture for surrender. "It was all Daniel's fault, I promise!" Will turned to his oldest son in disbelief. Now that was something that didn't happen, well, at all.

"Was not!" The soon-to-be-eleven child responded. "Matt made the explosion!"

"Nuh-uh!" Matt shouted. Will hushed them both, walking over the the wide-eyed four-year-old and picking her up.

"What happened, sweetheart?" Will asked softly, wiping away the child's tears. Lilian sniffled once more, and pointed to Matthew, a small scowl forming on her face.

"But," Matthew protested as Will raised an eyebrow. "I just set it up! Daniel pulled the string!"

Will stifled a groan. He had just wanted to enjoy his coffee. "Go to bed, both of you. You can clean this up tomorrow." The boys headed off to their room, shoulders slumped. Looking down at Lilian, Will saw the girl was almost asleep again, head resting on her father's shoulder. Smiling, Will kissed the top of her head and laid her back down in her bed. He picked his way carefully through the feathery mess, pushing the fallen curtains to the side and entering the boys' room.

Matt and Daniel both bid their father good night, allowing him to ruffle their hair fondly. It really was impossible to stay mad at these kids.

Will shut the door behind him, feeling exhausted himself. He left his now cold coffee in the kitchen and headed off to bed, knowing Alyss had probably heard the commotion yet felt no need to intervene. After all, nighttime was always the hardest.

* * *

**49. Fairy Tale**

Horace paced back and forth, his bulky form quite intimidating to the teenaged Princess Melissa. She, however, did not see anything wrong with her perhaps slightly unusual request. It _was _her birthday after all.

"You want to _what_?" Horace finally burst out, stopping his pacing to face Melissa.

She met his gaze evenly, shrugging unconcernedly. "I want a ball, and I want to invite every royal or noble family out there, as well as a few close friends in Araluen."

"Why?" her father asked. She really didn't see what the big deal was. Horace had easily stepped into the role of king when Grandfather passed away, Melissa knew. He had had lots of practice. so he really shouldn't have a problem with all the royalty that would be coming.

"Because, I want to meet princes and fellow princesses and learn about the other countries," she stated.

And here Horace seized a chance. "That's what your lessons are for," he pointed out. "The ones you rarely go to."

"They're boring. I need my own experiences."

Horace studied the floor, thinking this through. He loved his daughter very much, and despite his constant successions at making her happy she had never been spoiled. Next in line for the throne was not Melissa, but William, her older brother. Instead of feeling jealous, Melissa used this fact to her advantage. She would never have the actual responsibility of the kingdom on her shoulders, so allowed herself to be in danger or make outrageous requests, all for the "education" she would get.

This time, however, the conversation was ridiculous. _All _the royal families. In one ball room. For a birthday party. Something else was on his daughter's mind, Horace concluded, and he intended to find out what.

"And how will you learn?" he asked.

"I would talk to them, get a first-hand experience instead of probably biased opinions from any tutors."

The statement definitely sounded rehearsed, Horace decided. He knew that he should try to corner Melissa and find out the truth in a diplomatic way, but the knight never had been one for tact. So instead he asked bluntly, "Why do you really want to do this, Mel?"

The princess feigned ignorance. "I told you, Dad. I would learn..." Despite herself, she trailed off as her father continued to stare at her, his expression telling her that he wasn't fooled. She relented, deciding he wouldn't let her unless she told him. Still, she kept her real answer vague. "I just want to meet...people. You know, make friends."

Horace watched her shift uncomfortably in slight confusion. Then a grin spread across his face and Melissa scowled at the floor. Horace chuckled. "Of course. You are a _princess_ after all," he teased.

Melissa managed to look embarrassed yet annoyed at the same time, her face so red that it looked quite an angry tomato.

"You really took all those bedtime fairy tales seriously, didn't you Mel?" Horace asked, walking over to his daughter and nudging her gently.

Melissa smiled a little. "A girl can dream," she protested. "I bet you always wanted to marry a princess, and your dream came true."

Horace couldn't help but laugh. "What if we only invite the countries that we have signed peace treaties with, okay? I'm sure one of them has a prince suitable for Princess Melissa."

The girl blushed again; her father was making it seem worse than it really was. Is wanting your own prince charming so wrong? _And, _thought Melissa happily, _it's all the more easier when you really are a princess._

_(A/N: ...I...don't even know..._)

* * *

**50. Family**

"No," Halt said firmly, all the while sneezing horribly.

Little Daniel frowned, unable to understand what was wrong with his grandfather. He glanced down at the rabbit in his hands and back to the sniffling old man. Tilting his head to one side, Dan decided to try and experiment. He brought the rabbit towards Halt and the Ranger's sneezing grew more violent. The boy hurriedly took several steps backward with the rabbit and the sneezing quieted. Dan tried again, with the same results.

Halt glared at the boy through bloodshot eyes. "Will you please take that infernal creature away?" he growled, the intimidating effect almost lost in the nasal voice.

Daniel blinked. "Wha's 'fernal mean?" he asked, his voice accented with the remains of baby talk.

"It means, Grandpa Halt doesn't like the rabbit and if Danny doesn't want it to disappear, he should let it back into the woods." Daniel, eyes widening, did as Halt said. He waved good-bye as the fluffy white animal hopped away hurriedly, grateful to be out of the toddler's clutches

Daniel then rushed back to Halt, who was sitting cross-legged on the grass. He plopped into Halt's lap, watching as the old Ranger wiped away the last of the tears caused by his allergic reaction. Halt gently ruffled the young boy's hair. "Thank you," he grunted, thinking he might have hurt the boy's feelings.

Daniel just grinned, pulling up some grass and proceeding to shred it. He babbled about meaningless things as only a child can do, and Halt half-listened while reading the reports he had brought with him outside. He hummed at random times to show he was paying attention as Daniel discussed why spinach was evil. _Just like Will_, Halt recalled fondly.

"Grampa?"

Halt glanced quickly at Dan. "Yes, Daniel," he answered absently.

"Daddy gwew up in da Wawd, wight?"

Halt, used to the strange talk but surprised by the question, nodded. "Yes. And then he was my apprentice when he turned fifteen."

Daniel frowned. "So then, why a'e you my gwampa?"

Halt blinked. There was a question you didn't hear from a four-year-old every day. "Well, Danny," Halt started slowly, wondering how to explain. "Your grandpa is your family, right?" Daniel nodded, brown eyes, so like his father's, watching Halt. "And what's your family?"

Daniel screwed up his face to ponder the question. "People who wuv you?" he said uncertainly, remembering the words his parents told him every night.

Halt ignored the question-phrased answer, deciding the boy was a little too young for Halt's particularities. "That's right," he said simply, waiting for Danny to catch on.

And the boy did, looking at Halt. "And do you wuv me, Gwampa?" the boy asked a little anxiously, eyes still wide.

Halt gently pulled the boy closer. "I do," he assured his grandson softly.

"Then you'we my fam'y!" Daniel announced. Halt really was touched by the toddler's meaningful words. Daniel may not have understood the smile spreading across his grandfather's face, but anyone else who'd known Halt for awhile knew that it was his equivalent of a big hug and some candy. Because family is worth that.

* * *

**Aw. All my Skittles are gone. **

**Hopefully that was a little humorous and light chapter. I'm quite proud of its length :). What do you guys think of the kids? **

**And I just finished half of the themes! *happy dance* If I get to fifty reviews, SURPRISE time for the fiftieth reviewer! As in, involvement in a chapter maybe? All the more reason to review!**

**-Dodo**


	11. Robin of the Hood

**Argh over two weeks! *facepalm* Sorry, but hope this extremely long chapter makes up for it!**

**Dedicated to my wonderful 50th reviewer, **RoMythe**, and the prize: inclusion in a chappie! Of course, that makes this one largely parody-like, but promises friendly humiliation, animal lurve, and unrealistic parts only available in parody writing :). **

**I love every single review I get, whether long and thoughtful or short and sweet :). So, thank you to anybody who reads this!**

RoMythe **has agreed to allow me to use her as a character – Robin, her name - and this is meant to be a funny and nicely-teasing set of drabbles, in no way insulting and probably not particularly related to her real-life personality, otherwise I'd be a little worried, lol. So, onwards!**

* * *

**51. In The Storm**

"Go fish," Gilan said happily, grinning as Halt shifted through the pile of cards once again and picked one. By now, the older Ranger had given away many more cards than he had gotten, thus eying Gilan's multiple pairs jealously. Will, on the other hand, was completely clueless when it came to this game that Halt and Gilan had apparently played on every thunder storm. He had only come to the conclusion that Gilan cheated just to get on Halt's nerves, because he _knew_ that Gil had a two. Halt, apparently, did not.

It was now Will's turn. He looked at Gilan, matching his grin. "Got any two's?"

Gilan faltered. "No," he said slowly.

Will gaped. "You're lying! I saw your cards!"

"That's cheating!" Gilan said indignantly.

Halt interjected, "But I just asked you for two's!"

"Will, you don't have any two's 'cause I have three of them and Halt has one!"

"Oh," Will said, realizing that he couldn't ask for a card that he didn't have.

Halt, however, was shocked. "Gil, you're cheating!" Gilan looked sheepish and Halt glared at him. "Have you always cheated?"

"Come on, Halt, you should see your face whenever you lose! It's hilarious!" The wrong thing to say, Gilan found, as Halt glared at him, clearly annoyed that all these years he had been cheated out of this stupid card game.

"Well, I'm not playing any more," Halt huffed, throwing down his cards and revealing a single two amongst others.

"C'mon, Halt," Gilan started, but Will shushed him. Both of the other Rangers looked at him, Halt annoyed that Gilan had been cheating and Gilan ticked off because he couldn't any more.

"There's noise from outside!" Will whispered loudly. Halt raised his eyebrows and Gilan hid a smirk.

"That would be the rain pounding against the walls," Gilan said obviously. "Or perhaps the wind howling through the trees, or maybe even the thunder cracking through the air."

"No, it's a ghost!" Will said, wide-eyed. Halt and Gilan both stared. "And the ghost hunters are coming to find it!" Here his eyes got wider. "And they'll have guns!"

"How do you even know what those _are_?" Gilan asked in disbelief. Then he frowned and looked down at the cards, made out of glazed cardboard that should have been invent several thousand years into the future. "In fact, how do we even know how to play 'Go Fish?'"

Will was still stuck on Ghost Hunters. "Do you think I could get their autograph?" he asked excitedly. "Jason's my favorite."

Halt had moved to the window. "Something is very wrong here," he stated, much to Gilan's exasperation.

"Well, duh!" he exclaimed. "Who believes in Ghost Hunters?" Suddenly, a burst of light illuminated the darkness, along with several choice swear words.

"Follow me!" Halt shouted suddenly, and Gilan fully expected him to pull out a sword and charge into a non-existent battle, such was his confident order. Anyhow, the two and half Rangers rushed out into the pouring rain towards the flash of light and grumbling. They reached a clearing, meeting a slightly disgruntled figure coming to her feet.

"A softer, and _drier, _landing would have been nice!" she shouted to the sky. In response, the rain seemed to be letting up, though the four people were already completely soaked.

"Hello!" Will chirped, true to his young and friendly nature. The girl turned around, an eager expression on her face. Obviously, she knew who they were, and introduced herself.

"I'm Robin," she said, then her mouth dropped at the sight of Halt. Even the legendary Ranger, renown throughout the country, had no defense as a high-pitched squeal cut through the air and the air was pushed out of him in a gasp as Robin hugged the life out of him. Gilan quickly helped Halt out of the death grip, blinking from the aftershock of the fangirl squeal.

Will, however, looked slightly forlorn. "Don't I get a hug?" he asked, used to all the fan girls being obsessive over him. Because, come on, he's pretty small and cuddly, right?

Everyone ignored him however, and Gilan asked instead, "Where did you come from?"

"I'm from the 21st century," she informed them matter-of-factly, as if this was nothing unusual. "Apparently I'm here because I completed an author's goal of fifty reviews." She squealed again.

"And when do you leave?" Gilan asked bluntly, trying to check if he still had his hearing.

She opened her mouth, then closed it again. "Not sure," she admitted, then squealed again. (_Do all 21__st__ century girls do that? _Gilan thought.) "But I get to hang out with you lot!"

"_Please _stop that," Halt growled covering his ears. "And maybe we'll take you to the cabin."

Robin grinned at the three of them, noticing Halt's still wary look after the spontaneous hug and several squeals. _Amazing what can happen in a thunder storm_, she thought, following as they turned in the direction of the cabin. She almost squealed again at the thought of a real Ranger cabin.

"You know, you probably won't last a day here in Araluen," Gilan mentioned.

Robin just grinned some more. "We'll see about that," she answered confidently. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**52. Traps**

"You're kidding, right?" Robin exclaimed, holding the sword in her hand as though it was a slimy snake. "I've never fought with a sword before!"

Gilan just shrugged. "Then this should be easy for me," he smirked and lunged forward.

"Woah!" Robin jumped to the side. "You could have, like, killed me!"

"You use like excessively," Will observed, then grinned. "That's cool."

Robin tried not to feel too creeped out by Will's strangeness, instead trying to dodge all of Gilan's blows. He seemed strained and slightly out of practice, nevertheless Robin was having a hard time parrying.

"What's wrong with me?" Gilan exclaimed. Clearly he was not performing as well as he should have been.

Robin grinned. "I think I'm getting some help." Totally not fair, but can't have her losing too badly.

Finally, Gil was able to knock the sword out of Robin's hand and pin her to the ground.

"You just won because the writer thinks you're the awesomest," Robin huffed as she got to her feet. The Rangers had heard all about the fan fiction website and how they were forced to bend to the writers every will for the readers' enjoyment. Amongst the explanation of her appearance in Araluen (apparently 50 reviews was a big deal for newbie writers), Robin had expressed knowledge of so many things that Will had dubbed her a "walking encyclopedia." How he knew what an encyclopedia was remains a mystery.

Robin, however, was determined to get Gilan back for her defeat. And what better way than an epic practical joke?

A short while later, Gilan returned to the cabin after a walk in the woods. Robin was teaching Will and Halt the joys of a coffee maker. Never again would they have to wait a long time for water to boil and the beans to be grounded. The rejoicing stopped, however, when a sopping wet and muddy Gilan trekked in through the door.

Halt and Will gaped, but Robin just smirked. "What happened?" she asked innocently.

Gilan glared at her. "I fell in the river," he muttered. "Then I fell in some mud."

"You sure fell a lot," Will said.

"Perhaps it was a trap," Gilan accused, looking at Robin.

She just shrugged. "Trap or no, you should still clean up."

As Gilan walked away muttering, Halt asked, "Was it your trap?"

Robin smirked again. "Of course."

_(A/N: I wouldn't have skipped out the pranking part, but this is quite long already...)_

* * *

**53. Are You Challenging Me?**

"I really don't think this is fair," Halt complained. He and Robin stood in the backyard of the cabin, more than a few yards away from the archery targets, each holding a set of bow and arrows.

"That's just 'cause you know you'll lose," Robin replied confidently.

Halt raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

Robin grinned in response and nocked an arrow. Drawing the string, she released in a fluid motion. The arrow sailed, seemingly too high. Halt started to smirk, but his jaw dropped when the arrow hit a target almost 50 yards away. He scowled slightly, but blamed beginner's luck. The Ranger started to nock his own arrow, when suddenly a gray squirrel scurried in front of him. The animal then proceeded to rise up on his hind legs, head tilted slightly to the side.

"Whatsit doing?" Robin asked. Halt just rolled his eyes. He was tired of being challenged by youngsters, animals or humans. He simply ignored the squirrel and continued his draw. Before he could aim and release, however, the squirrel sprang onto the front of Halt's tunic.

"Argh!" Halt exclaimed, and made the enormous mistake of swatting at it. The squirrel literally hissed and clawed its way up on top of Halt's had. Bow and archery competition abandoned, Halt tried to grab the creature who was ruining the Ranger's nicely combed hair.

Robin giggled, quietly at first, but then they got louder until she was gasping for air. Halt ran frantically around the yard, tugging at the squirrel on his head. The rodent seemed quite pleased with its new spot and was content to stay there, despite Halt's urgent efforts. Halt shouted some words worthy of a Skandian, to which Robin's eyes widened. Halt had quite a colorful vocabulary.

The famous Ranger managed to trip over his own two feet and sprawled face down in the grass. The squirrel rose on its hind legs again, looking for all the world like a champion of a wrestling match.

"Does this mean I win?" Robin finally asked, grinning. The squirrel chattered, more than likely asking the same thing. That was sure to be the last time Halt tried to take on a girl and a squirrel all at once.

* * *

**54. Mother Nature**

"No," Halt said stubbornly, planted on the couch.

"C'mon Halt, there's no more squirrels," Gilan coaxed.

"Hey Robin," Will babbled. "I made you some coffee! It's really good 'cause I made it and I really want you to like it so here!" He thrust the mug at Robin.

"Thanks," she said slowly, more than a little unnerved. Will didn't have a crush on her, did he? Oh, dear...

"I can't believe you're afraid of Mother Nature," Gilan tried goading.

Halt's head snapped up. "Am not!" Gilan raised his eyebrows in an imitation of Halt. The older Ranger frowned. "Fine. If you're wrong Gilan..."

"I won't be," his former apprentice assured him. Then he pulled Halt up off the chair, suddenly pulling back. "You smell different."

Halt rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Gil."

The four walked outside, Halt more cautiously. His eyes roamed the area around him for any treacherous creatures. They made it near the edge of the woods without trouble, and Halt seemed to be getting more confident. Gilan, however, frowned.

"Halt, seriously, you smell like poison or something."

Halt opened his mouth to tell Gilan to stop being rude, but stopped when a small chirp was heard. The four looked up to see numerous birds settling in the trees. Looking back down, Robin noticed other small animals peeking out of the trees. She'd never seen so many close to humans, unless you counted the Disney princesses, whom animals seemed to worship.

"Don't move," she said quietly, not liking the wide-eyed look the animals were showing, as though Halt were something to eat.

Unfortunately, said Ranger was remembering his traumatizing experience with the squirrel, and when he saw a gray one looking quite like the one he'd been attacked by yesterday, Halt couldn't help but stumble back.

In a wave, the animals charged out of the trees, each making their own unique battle noise. Gilan, Will, and Robin managed to back pedal out of the way, but Halt met the charge full on. The other three watched mesmerized as the animals scuttled around the Ranger, pitching him off balance.

"It looks like they think he smells good," Will said slowly. Gilan and he looked confused for a moment, before bursting into uncontrollable laughter at the sight of their mentor covered in a coat of animals.

Robin didn't seem to be surprised. She shook her head, also laughing. "Ah, pheromone. Very clever." The other two looked confused, their attention momentarily diverted from the frantic Ranger.

"What?" Gilan asked, still smiling.

Robin shrugged. "Animal attractant."

"Well, we can see that," Will gasped in between laughter. Then he paused. "You're really smart." He burst into laughter again. Robin and Gilan exchanged glances, then turned back to Halt.

The Ranger had finally collapsed, lying on his back on the ground. Several small and furry animals sniffed around him, probably wondering why he smelled so good yet was practically bald. Amongst them, Robin noticed, was the squirrel that had harassed Halt the other day. The gray rodent made his high-pitched, chattering call seemingly in disgust and removed himself from Halt's face.

"Guess they know he's only pretending," Robin commented, grinning. Poor Halt.

One by one, the rest of the animals and birds and even worms turned away from the fallen Ranger and returned to the woods, noisily expressing their unhappiness. Gilan, Robin, and Will quickly tried to hide their amusement as Halt lifted himself off of the ground. He trudged his way back to the cabin, looking quite disheveled. He paused by the other three.

"Mother Nature's still got it in for you," Gilan said weakly. Halt glared at him. That was the last time he listened to Gilan.

_(A/N: I'm so mean to Halt:))_

* * *

**55. Under The Rain**

"Why did we have to wait until rain again?" Robin muttered as she drew her cloak around herself.

Immediately there was a barrage of colors exploding in front of the four people. They vanished just as quickly, leaving slightly stunned victims.

"Dramatic effect, eh?" Halt smirked. "Or maybe she just needed another theme."

"Probably," Gilan said dreamily. "But genius all the same." The others rolled their eyes.

They reached the same clearing where Robin had first appeared and stopped, unsure of what to do next. Now zap of lighting came, nor was there even a _whoosh_ of wind to take Robin back.

"Now what?" Robin asked, not that irritated at the delay. More time with Halt.

"You could sprout some more fascinating facts," Will suggested shyly, his brown eyes big and love struck.

"Um," Robin started, then had a brilliant idea. Well, she thought it was quite brilliant there would have been a simpler way to- "Cattle pee backwards!"

At the strange and completely random fact, Halt raised his eyebrows, Gilan proceeded to think about cattle, and Will's eyes widened in fascination.

Robin skirted around the clearing, continuing to babble as they waited for whatever "dramatic effect" was supposed to happen.

None of the other Rangers noticed the careful movements, blinking at the facts that no one really needed to know but would help if they decided to host their own Jeopardy.

"And the fleshy part above the bill of a turkey is called a _snood_." Suddenly, she sprang forward, letting loose a squeal. Halt grunted as he was enveloped in a tight hug, and Robin said breathlessly. "You're my favorite Halt 'cause you're so awesome. I mean, you could be a little bit friendlier but you have wayyy too much skill!"

Halt remained stiff in the embrace, managing indignantly, "And how was that relevant to the snood of a turkey?" Robin just laughed.'

Then came the dramatic effect they had all been waiting for. Ladies, gentlemen, and turkey snoods! Down amongst the droplets of rain came the zap of lighting, _whoosh_-ing wind, and a disco ball all in one.

Robin waved enthusiastically to the three Rangers, winking at Halt, then was pulled up into the rain, vanishing from their sight.

Will sighed. "Why not me?" he asked mournfully.

Gilan kept silent, wishing he had been able to meet this genius writer Dodo. He was sure they would get along well. Maybe next time, he sighed.

Halt, on the other hand, was completely fed up with this other-world mumbo jumbo. "Why me?" he asked, then turned away, brooding silently about those annoying fan fiction writers.

* * *

***grins* Maybe not completely parody-like, but still enormously fun to write, and hopefully for you all to read as well! **RoMythe**, it's been a pleasure having your help in terrorizing everyone's favorite characters ;). I would've finished it earlier, but as you can see, that was _long_. Eight pages on open office and over 3,000 words O.O...  
**

**So, I have decided that for the next chapter I will do all I can to write _drabbles. _As in, _only _100 words. Unless you guys like ridonkulously long chapters?... **

**Reviews are loved!**

**-Dodo**


	12. Drabble Madness

**I loveee reviews! **RoMythe, Luvergirlof books, **and **Frogata**, thank you! **

**I will now attempt the impossible. To write an actual drabble. 100 words, give or take. No real overall theme to these ones; I'll just focus on shortness :). Onwards!**

* * *

**56. Vacation**

"I am not overworked," Halt protested. "Now please, Pauline, if you'll just let me finish my coffee-"

"If you can sit there and drink coffee while your eyes pop out reading reports, then you can take us on vacation."

"Pauline, I'm _busy_-"

"Too busy for your wife?"

She had him cornered now. Halt opened and closed his mouth, searching for something that wouldn't get him into more trouble. How did he end up in these situations?

"No, of course not," Halt sighed. He could see no other option. "I'll start packing."

_She better not take me on a damn boat..._

_(A/N: Exactly 100 words! Hallelujah!)_

* * *

**57. Hold My Hand**

Will glanced at their hands, lying so close together, then back at Alyss, studying the cloud-filled sky. Suddenly she giggled and pointed up. "Halt in a tu-tu!" Indeed, it did look remarkably like a grumpy old man in a skirt.

Will laughed along with her, abandoning any attempt to reach for her hand.

**.:.:.:.**

Alyss hid a smile as Will adjusted his tie for the umpteenth time since they had just walked into the restaurant. It didn't take a diplomat to know he was uncomfortable.

As the night wore on, Will found himself glancing at the table, where their hands were tantalizingly close. He reached for her's, but it was abruptly pulled off to clap for a juggling waiter.

**.:.:.:.**

A bloody battlefield. Thousands of dead bodies littered the ground, their blood staining the hands of grieving friends.

Alyss stood silently next to Will, eyes watering. She whispered meekly, "Hold my hand."

Will consented, and amongst the pain of witnessing a massacre, found a small comfort in the simple move.

* * *

**58. Stripes**

"GILAN!" Halt roared, staring in horror at the front porch.

The accused apprentice walked out onto said porch. "Yes?"

"What did you _do_?"

Gilan glanced around him, unconcerned. "You said paint the porch," he reminded.

"Not...whatever those are!"

Untidy stripes of green and orange decorated the verandah.

Gilan just shrugged, not seeing any problem. "It looked cooler this way."

Halt realized the boy was right after the porch was repainted. "Gilan," Halt called, smirking a little at his apprentice's coming indignation at painting once more.

Unfortunately, Gilan happily agreed.

* * *

**59. 67%**

"Halt, how much do I annoy you?" Will asked one bright and sunny morning.

Halt glanced at him. "Right now, not very much."

Halfway through the day, however, when Will asked again Halt responded, "After all those questions and countless mistakes, I'm about 67 percent annoyed."

Will pondered this amount. "So, you're not annoyed enough to kill me, but enough for me to think it funny?" Halt just scowled at him.

Will nodded. "67 percent," he mused. "A good number."

_(A/N: This theme was very hard. And I'm well aware algebra wasn't invented then.)_

* * *

**60. All That I Have**

"But where will you go?" Caitlyn cried desperately as Halt rushed. "You don't even have to go!"

"Caitlyn, he tried to bury me under a roof. I can't stay," Halt tried to explain, but he too was in great confusion and a little panic.

"I don't understand," her voice had gone quiet now. "Do you want to leave?"

Halt finally stopped stuffing clothes in his bag and looked up at her. His mind seemed to clear a little. Caitlyn felt hope; maybe he would stay.

"Of course not." Halt's voice broke a little. He pulled his little sister into a tight hug and abandoned packing, realizing he would probably be killed as soon as he left the kingdom. "You're all that I have."

_(A/N: Aw. He didn't leave, btw, just thought about it.)  
_

* * *

**Well, I did it! Sweet.**

**Please review, and I know these reasons don't really help but I'll type one anyway. I'm still trying to find what genre of writing is my forte, so any feedback at all on whichever I'm choosing to do is _very _appreciated! Currently I'm into romance and comedy...**

**I don't know whether I like the longer ones or the short ones better. These definitely didn't take as much time though, lol. **

**_Review_!**

**-Dodo**


	13. Crazy Life

**One week updates for the win! These are longer than drabbles, but not quite as long as many of my other chapters. They're like...triple drabbles! Trabbles! Not very clever.**

**This one exploring the crazy life of RA characters! Things are strange at this time of year...**

* * *

**61. Insanity**

"So, Halt," Will ventured over breakfast one morning. "What would you say if I asked you for a day off training tomorrow?"

Halt didn't even look up from his porridge. "I'd say 'When pigs fly.'"

Will looked confused. What did this have to do with pigs? He said as much and Halt rolled his eyes, muttering something about ignorant apprentices.

"It means me letting you have a day off is as unlikely as flying pigs," Halt explained patronizingly. "And the day that spectacle happens will be the day you can skip training for a love sick notion about a girl."

Will scowled then, but as the day progressed a harebrained scheme rooted its way into his mind, and the boy decided that maybe the saying wasn't completely impossible...

_(A/N: If you want the whole story, check out _The Day The Swine Flew_, another one-shot of mine. 'Kay, self-advertising over)_

* * *

**62. No Time**

"And I want you to beat the rugs, sweep the floor, make lunch, wash those dishes, clean out the fireplace, shoot one hundred arrows, feed the horses, cook dinner, and memorize at least half of that map. I don't want you to feel too overwhelmed in your first week."

Gilan stared at his new mentor. "Oh no, of course not," he said sarcastically. "All those chores, I'm sure I can even squeeze in a back rub!"

"That would be great," Halt replied, hiding a smirk.

Gilan stared again, not sure if Halt was being serious. Either way he protested, "There's not even enough time in a day to do all that!"

"I managed it well enough when I was your age," Halt started but Gilan stopped him with a groan.

"Aw, you didn't seem like one of those old people obsessed with how things were at their time..."

Halt glared at the boy. "I'm not that old," he growled.

Gilan seemed to recognize that this was a sore spot for the old Ranger, because he suddenly decided, "I'm sure I could find some time..." Halt just nodded satisfactorily.

_Now_, Gilan thought as he headed into town. _I wonder how many people would want pay to do some chores..._

* * *

**63. Precious Treasure**

Will glowered at the smug looking Horace. The other boy was driving him insane with his silly little secret, no matter how insistence Will was that he _didn't care_.

"Fine, don't tell me what's in it!" Will crossed his arms. "See if I care!" Horace started to laugh, but Will crossed his arms in a manner as haughty as a boy of ten could manage.

Horace turned away with box, giggling at a private joke as he opened the lid and peeked inside. Will eyed the bully's back. There was no way he could wrestle it from Horace. But maybe...

That night, Horace woke half the castle with his frantic cries. His precious box was gone, and no one noticed that Will was nowhere to be found either.

High up in a tree in the courtyard, the guilty suspect perched comfortably on a branch and snickered for himself as the brown box was opened.

_(A/N: If anybody can tell me where that idea came from they'll get a virtual treat of their choice and be my best friend forever :))_

* * *

**64. Drunk**

Why? It was Halt's only thought as he dragged the wasted apprentice home. Why, why, why? Why him?

Something wet slopped down the front of Halt's shirt. The Ranger glanced down and groaned. Will _still _had a glass of wine in his hand from the party and had been drinking it this whole time. That is, until he could no longer hold himself up and collapsed onto his mentor.

"I _really _can't wait for your hangover," Halt growled, finally having reached their small cabin and dumping Will in the boy's room.

Will sprawled on the bed, half-snoring and half-laughing in his drunken sleep. The older Ranger was not looking forward to sleeping with that noise for the rest of the night.

_Yep_, Halt thought. _Really looking forward to that hangover._

* * *

**65. Do Not Disturb**

Horace knocked on the door to his shared chambers with the princess for what seemed like the millionth time. "Cassie!" he said, slightly whining. "Let me in, please!"

In response came a thud as Cassandra presumably chucked a shoe at the door. Horace scowled, wondering what in the world had gotten into his new wife. Surely he couldn't have messed up already?

"Horace, what's going on?" King Duncan covered the length of the hallway in a few strides. "You both will be late for the tax meeting."

Horace hid his distaste; the one downfall to being royalty was these awful noble meetings with numbers and tact and which always seemed to come about to how the weather was affecting the people. He knew Cassandra and the king hated them as well, but somethings you just couldn't avoid.

But not for Cassandra.

"I'm sorry, sir, but Cassandra won't come out," Horace explained to a frowning King Duncan. "I don't know what's gotten into her."

Unlike Horace, the king appeared to have some idea of what was going on and stepped forward to knock for himself. "Cassie," he called. "Come out."

The door opened to reveal Cassandra, her face tear stained. "I don't feel well, Dad," she moaned pitifully. "I don't think I can make it to the meeting."

King Duncan hesitated. "Sure Cassie," he allowed. "You just rest." Horace glanced at the king, then at the sniffling princess.

"Feel better, Cassie." She smiled sweetly at him, though only moments ago a shoe had been thrown at the door he was standing by.

As they both headed away, Cassandra allowed herself a smirk. The weather was particularly nice outside...

* * *

***sing song voice* Guess whaaat? My **Triangulating Love **will be updated by tonight cuz it's Easter weekend and I have no schooool! Whoot!**

**ANYway, which one was your favorite? Mine was the last one, cuz if you're a girl you can always get away with faking ;).**

**Review!**

**-Dodo**


	14. Sicky Blues

**So, apparently Spongebob isn't that hard of a reference to get. You closet fans ;). **

**I finally got a shriek-worthy amount of reviews for last chapter! Just kidding, I don't shriek, but I did feel very warm and fuzzy inside and am eternally grateful. Doesn't that make you reviewers feel special? ^_^.**

**Mmm this chapter is just random, no specific theme. I'm sick and bored so this is what you get :).**

* * *

**66. Out Cold**

"Halt?" Gilan peered at his mentor anxiously. "You okay?"

There was no answer from the unconscious body sprawled on the ground. Gilan swung the make-shift sword nervously in his hands. He was pretty sure this was _not _what MacNeil meant when he said to get Halt to practice with Gilan.

Suddenly, the older Ranger stirred, groaning as he came to. Gilan's eyes widened; there was no way Halt would be happy when he heard what had happened.

"Gil.." Halt looked quite disoriented. "Did you-did you knock me out?"

Later, Gilan wasn't sure what had made him decide to hit his mentor with the stick again, knocking him out cold once more. Ah well. It gave Gilan a few hours to himself while Halt nursed an enormous headache in his room.

* * *

**67. Relaxation**

It was all Halt had wanted, all his life. In Hibernia, some time to himself occasionally without the impending thundercloud of being king hanging over him. And then in Araluen, going through the grueling hours of training as an apprentice. Later he'd even gone mad for a few minutes and taken on his own student, and boy was that a living hell.

Now, in his favorite chair by the fire with a cup of coffee, Halt was sure this was the most relaxed he had ever felt. Will hadn't called for help in almost an hour, finally having figured out how to throw a knife without cutting himself. Well, that's what Halt had thought.

"Halt!" The drawn out call was enough to make Halt groan aloud. He would not see what was wrong, or ever answer. Will could deal with it. But then it came again, this time more panicked. "_Halt_!"

Halt growled to himself, unable to keep himself from getting up to check on his apprentice. He supposed relaxing would have to wait until retirement...

* * *

**68. Give Up**

It was pointless, King Duncan realized with dread. They were badly outnumbered, with numerous dead and even more injured.

Yet his men still fought savagely, slashing through the enemy lines. That the soldiers still standing were strong in their movements, not deterred by the dead lying at their feet.

They were driven by sheer loyalty to their king and country, Duncan saw. And their hope was not something to be crushed by petty swords. There was no way his men would give up. _And_, Duncan thought grimly,_ I won't give up faith in them_.

_(A/N: Always wanted to do something from Duncan's POV *shrugs*)_

* * *

**69. Dark**

The bleak rocky terrain, the threatening mountains looming far into the distance, the hideous creatures shuffling about everywhere: it was all these and more that caused the glower which many thought was now permanently fixed on Morgarath's face.

"Lord of the Mountains of Rain and Night," the ex-baron snorted to himself. "Not really living the glory the name gives. I'm a child's nightmare!" His lower lip trembled a bit. "I don't wanna scare kids!"

A shuffling sound came from behind. Morgorath turned abruptly, shooing away the sniffling Wargal. They really were just teddy bears, he knew. His poor minions probably wanted a bedtime story. But they could wait.

Morgorath turned dramatically back to surveying the land, sighing heavily. "Oh, woe is to me," he cried. "The children shall not be scared any longer!"

And thus the soon-to-be-friendly evil lord headed to Araluen, intending to correct a few parents in their threats.

_(A/N: That was not meant to be crack...hehe)_

* * *

**70. Obsession**

Halt stared at his apprentice, who was currently glaring at a dish he was holding and complaining about an invisible speck of dirtiness he claimed was fighting him in this epic battle of dish washing.

"I will win," the boy snarled. "The human _always _wins, silly plate!"

"Gil, it's fine," Halt said soothingly, something he would never say had he not been so worried for his apprentice's mental health.

"No!" Gilan stomped his foot stubbornly, and Halt was stunned to see the boy on the verge of tears. "It needs to be _clean_!" Gilan returned to scrubbing furiously at the plate, his mouth set in a firm line and something that could only be identified as obsession filling his eyes.

Halt shook his head. At least he'd have clean dishes.

_(A/N: Mental Gilan, lol)_

* * *

**I must've gone through two boxes of tissues through this thing. Ergh, hate the sniffles. Cheer a girl up, eh? Review!**

**Don't forget to say which was your favorite ;).**

**-Dodo**


	15. Marriage Woes

**A billion and twenty-seven thank you's, as always, to all of you wonderful reviewers. You make my world go round :). In the most non-self-centered way. And because of the great response I've been suddenly getting, this chapter is quite surprisingly early.**

**So, the royal wedding was today! Or yesterday morning, depends. Regardless, it was inspiration for some marriage woes! It all won't be as sophisticated as the royal wedding (except for the ring trouble *snicker* sorry), but is what makes the writing funny, eh?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**71. Drowning**

"I don't see what's the rush," Gilan said seriously. "Think about this, Will."

"Honestly, Gilan, it's not death!" Will answered exasperatedly. Gilan had been trying to explain the restraints of marriage to him since he had found out about the proposal.

"Might as well be," Gilan just said.

"Gil, are you giving your 'marriage is the end of all things fun' spiel again?" Halt's disapproving voice entered the cabin. Will was thinking that perhaps Gilan had given Halt the same grief with Pauline, but Gil's next words dispelled that.

"I'm only echoing you those few years ago, Halt." Gilan smirked. "As I recall, the exact words you used were 'It's like drowning. All your interests are washed away as your significant other dominates your life and stifles you until you can't breathe.'" He then raised his eyebrows and Will laughed.

"That's deep Halt. Does Pauline know you feel this way?" Will had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You know Gil likes to exaggerate everything," Halt huffed. "It's like drowning yes, but you go with the flow of the water, keep your mouth shut, and pray for male company."

* * *

**72. Multitasking**

Horace could never figure out how she did it. Cassandra, bustling through the castle for months before their wedding, managing to plan every detail while still watching his every move like a hawk. Just yesterday she had berated him for the outfit he was to wear. _Horace _didn't even what he was going to wear!

Now, the knight saw his princess standing over several women sewing different colored cloths while also rattling off a list of wedding snacks.

Horace tentatively got her attention, then asked incredulously, "Is there a word for doing several seemingly impossible things at the same time?"

"Multitasking, Horace," Cassandra said without taking her eyes off the seamstress or mentally thinking what kinds of wine there should be. "Most men aren't capable of it, don't worry."

Horace had to agree after he attempted to juggle while tap dancing to the lute.

_(A/N: Please note I'm joking in all of these; I know several guys who can walk and chew gun skillfully)_

* * *

**73. Breaking the Rules**

This was taking forever, Will thought as he shifted subtly, Alyss's hands feeling suddenly heavy in his own. Even all his Ranger training couldn't prepare him for the endless ceremony currently taking place, not to mention the extremely uncomfortable suit his bride-to-be had put him in.

Alyss noticed Will's discomfort and shot him a reassuring glance. Ever the diplomat, she kept a polite smile on her face. Will, on the other hand, could feel the slight frown forming as the priest launched into yet another lecture on the importance of a healthy relationship.

Will turned his gaze to Alyss. _She looks really beautiful today_, Will noticed absently. Then he had another thought, and the previous smile started to creep back on.

There was some gasps of disapproval from the elder members of the crowd, while the younger ones laughed a little as the groom suddenly caught the bride's lips with his own in the middle of the speech.

Alyss pulled away a little. "What are you doing?" she whispered through a smile. The rest watching weren't sure whether to stop the two; they looked cute.

"Breaking the rules," Will answered, leaning in once again to meet her lips.

_(A/N: See? I'm capable of writing something that doesn't insult either gender)_

* * *

**74. Test**

His coffee was gone. Again. Halt took a deep, steadying breath. This was definitely Pauline's work. Another one of her infernal tests to make sure he wasn't becoming addicted. Well, he would show her like he always did. And sooner or later she would put the coffee back.

"Halt," he heard his wife's call. "I'm going to my office, I'll be back this afternoon."

Halt grunted in response, already planning how to spend the rest of the day if there was no coffee in his house. He headed to Will's cabin.

Will opened the door when Halt knocked, his hair not completely settled from waking up. Halt didn't comment on the bed-head, as the pleasant aroma of coffee brewing doused any sarcastic comments.

"Pauline hide the coffee again?" Will guessed. Halt nodded glumly. Will shook his head, hiding a smile at his former mentor's dependence. "Come in, I just made some." Everyone knew Halt had to have his morning coffee.

Everyone except for Pauline, that is, or else she wouldn't still think Halt was passing her tests.

* * *

**75. Seeing Red**

There was red. Everywhere. Little 10-year-old Princess Cassandra looked wide-eyed around the massive ballroom, her own pink dress blending in with the color scheme. The bride and groom were no where to be seen yet, but soon enough all the nobles and royals were seated for the wedding.

Cassandra found a seat by her father as the couple came out in front. Neither were wearing red as the rest of the room showed, with the bride in traditional white and the groom wearing a black coat over his dark silks, yet somehow it made them both look all the more beautiful and happy. Until Cassie realized something.

"Daddy," Cassie suddenly whispered. Her father gently made a "quiet" motion with his hands, but she continued, "Why is the girl wearing white?"

Duncan leaned down to answer. "Because it's the happiest day of her life."

Cassandra looked even more confused. "Then...why is the boy wearing black?"

_(A/N: I'm aware that the theme didn't necessarily have to be taken literally, but I thought it was cute :) And the joke isn't mine)_

* * *

**Anybody else think I was slightly sexist in the first few? Also, I'm not sure how weddings were done then... Ah, well.**

**I personally loved writing 'Breaking the Rules.' And you? Yes you, reading this sentence. What did you think?**

**Review!**

**-Dodo**


	16. Pranking

_Look, I changed my A/N font! Just trying something new..._

_A set of drabbles about sweet revenge, inspired by... Well, I dunno, I'm just running out of theme options :)._

_Ahem. Enjoy the pranking-ness!_

* * *

**76. Can You Hear Me?**

"Ready, Will?" Gilan asked, eyes twinkling with mischief.

Will grinned and nodded, leaning against the kitchen counter as Halt's nearly silent footsteps made their way up the porch and into the house. Gilan pretended to study a map.

"Hello, Gil," Halt greeted. "I didn't know you were coming."

Gilan smiled and mouthed something. Halt frowned back. "What was that?" he asked. Gilan pretended to look surprised, and again opened his mouth, yet no sound came out that Halt could hear. The Ranger then looked at Will, waiting for him to say something. And he did, well his mouth moved, but again Halt heard nothing.

The old Ranger shifted his gaze between the two in front of him, suspicious and a little uncertain. Halt was older than he let on, and didn't hearing get worse with age? No, there was no way he had just lost his hearing!

Because hat didn't make any sense; _he_ could hear himself talking. It was just Gilan and Will whom he couldn't hear. He wasn't old enough to be going crazy... Halt was bewildered, and though he tried not to show it was pretty obvious.

Halt walked quickly out of the cabin, presumably to make sure he wasn't deaf or mute, leaving behind two evil apprentices on the verge of uncontrollable laughter.

_(A/N: I keep making Halt go loopy ^_^)_

* * *

**77. Danger Ahead**

Crowley ignored yet another wooden sign stuck in the ground, used to seeing them by now. They all said the same thing: "Danger Ahead!" and then to turn back or may something or other happen. It was ridiculous; Will and Halt really couldn't scare anyone off by those signs, let along the Ranger Corps Commandant.

As he neared the cabin, one final sign entered Crowley's vision: "Danger Ahead! You were warned." Crowley snorted to himself. Honestly, what would happen? A monster would come flying out of the sky and attack him?

It was a close guess.

"_Gahh!_" Crowley shouted as he got a mouthful of banana peels and apple slices slid down his shirt. "What the _hell _are you _doing_?" he continued when catching sight of a wide-eyed Will holding another barrel of rotten food.

"Halt's not here, and he said not to let anyone near the cabin," the boy said as though it were obvious.

Crowley resisted the urge to shake himself off. "Not even his Commandant? He could have warned me his apprentice was a lunatic!"

Will blinked innocently, but he started to fight a large grin. "Didn't you see my signs?"

Wordlessly, Crowley walked past him and into the cabin, worried that if he stayed with the laughing apprentice any longer Halt would have to find a new guard.

* * *

**78. Silence**

It was peaceful. Too peaceful. Halt surveyed the cabin from his comfy chair, almost certain his apprentice was up to no good. What other reason would there be for the unnatural phenomenon that was Will being silent? But Halt would be ready.

"Hey, Halt." Halt sprang up at his apprentice's greetings instinctively, whipping out his knife to slash at whatever homemade banshee was headed his way.

Nothing attacked him. The old Ranger was just met with a wide-eyed apprentice and a bag of coffee.

"We were out of coffee...," Will explained uncertainly, eying Halt cautiously. The mentor's shoulders slumped a little, and he simply nodded confusedly. Will put the bag in the cupboard, still glancing worriedly at Halt. The man may have cracked.

Will headed to his room then, presumably to get ready to train, and Halt was left musing.

_I can't believe I didn't notice he was gone..._Halt's eyes widened suddenly as he remembered was awaiting Will in his room.

The snap of trip wire and a sudden shout caused Halt to cringe. Several swear words followed, along with a call for Halt. Perhaps he should have dismantled that booby trap when he learned Will wasn't trying to trick him by being quiet...

* * *

**79. Horror**

"Come on, Horace!" Will taunted. "It's not scary!"

Eleven-year-old Horace Altman gulped. It was dark. And it was Hallow's Eve. And there was no way he was following them into the forest where bats and wolves and bears lived.

"Are you _chicken_, Horace?" It was Will's voice again. Horace stiffened and whirled around to face the boy, but he dashed out of reach and into the shadows of the trees. It was eery, seeing Will dance amongst the shifting shadows, almost as though he melted into them and became a part of the landscape. Horace shivered.

"Bawk, bawk...," Will crooned. It may have been mean, but Will knew exactly how terrified Horace was of the dark. Midnight on such a haunted night wasn't helping either.

But Horace refused to leave with wounded pride. He marched into the forest, past Will, and the darkness enveloped him. He opened his mouth to gloat to Will, but his superiority quickly vanished again.

Something large, hard, and rough flew into Horace's face, effectively causing the boy to scream, "_BAT_!" and run, absolutely horrified, from the forest and towards the safety of the castle.

Will laughed loudly behind him, walking casually over to his discarded boot. The other boy's horror was enough to keep Horace locked in his room for quite some time.

_(A/N: Hehe, I evil to Horace...)_

* * *

**80. Memory**

"Did I really do all that?" Will looked horrified as he asked.

Halt nodded grimly. "Sang and danced through the streets at an hour more ungodly than when I wake you up. Not to mention Alyss's reaction when you proposed to her."

"I _proposed_?" Will all but squeaked, mortification heating his cheeks. "I wasn't that drunk!" Then his eyes widened and he tried to rephrase his statement. "I mean, not that I would have to be wasted to propose to her; she's great. But I'm only _nineteen_, Halt! What do I do?"

Halt struggled not to seem too amused by this whole situation. Wouldn't help his pretense. "I don't know, Will," he said seriously. "But I suggest you go down to the castle and apologize for embarrassing the poor girl."

Will nodded and hurriedly got up. Halt waited until his back was shown to grin, then wiped it off when he reached the door and opened his mouth.

"Ah, Will," Halt called to him, his voice tinged with amusement and unable to suppress a smirk. "Did I mention it's April Fool's Day?"

* * *

_Ahh pranks...they're so much fun. If you're the pranker, that is. _

_If you want to see a certain idea in writing, chuck it at me (not literally please) and I'll see what theme I can fit it with :)._

_I'm almost done! Well, four chapters, but still! *happy dance* You can be happy too! Review! And I'll rhyme for you! Like that ;)._

_-Dodo_


	17. Chapter 17

**A shout-out to my sole reviewer for last chapter: Frogata! Thank you so much! Maybe the lack was because of my change in A/N font... Well, back to the old bold!**

**Warning: Last drabble has spoilers for book ten. You were warned.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**81. Pain**

The arrow was a blur as it shot through the air, Halt's warning shout reaching his ears much too slowly. "_Will!_"

He fell, pain firing in his chest.

The wound was too close to the heart for comfort. The battle still raged: one casualty was to be expected. But Halt dragged Will to the side regardless, not that the boy would have noticed.

Will felt like he was on the brink of consciousness, wanting desperately to sink into the welcoming black. To be relieved of pain and the sounds around him. They mixed into a jumble intent on causing him confusion and keeping him from a painless sleep. The cries from those around him were the last thing Will heard before falling into the arms of unconsciousness.

_(A/N: What a pleasant way to start these off. I've never been shot, thank God, so this is my best guess)_

* * *

**82. Heal  
**

Silence. The first thing Will realized as he came to. The sounds of fighting were gone, replaced by quiet breathing beside him a tent. He turned his head a little, and Halt's anxiousness face came into view.

"What happened?" There was no other way to make sense of the jumble of thoughts in Will's head.

"You were shot," Halt informed him briefly. He even managed a wry smile, relief flooding him now that Will was alright. "That's a first, huh?"

Will laid his head back. "I feel awful." 

"You'll get better," Halt seemed to be assuring himself more than Will, collecting himself after the heart-stopping scare. "You've almost healed."

"I promise that, Halt." Will smiled.

_(A/N: That was a continuation of Pain, fyi. I couldn't kill off Will :/)_

* * *

**83. Abandoned**

The tired nurse rubbed her eyes, immensely grateful that she had gotten the babies to sleep. As she shut the door to the nursery, however, her foot found something soft and fleshy.

She jumped backwards as a wail erupted from the bundle she had stepped on, which was now easily recognizable as a baby boy. A tiny one at that.

She quickly scooped the crying child up, noticing the small paper tucked in his blankets. She opened the note, though even before reading it she had the suspicion he was an orphan, and her speculations were true. At the warm embrace, the baby boy had quieted down to little sniffles, and the nurse glanced around once more to catch sight of who could have abandoned the poor thing at such a late hour. No one was in sight.

She looked down at the bundle secure in her arms. "Don't you worry, Will," she assured the whimpering child softly, using the name the note had said. "You're safe now."

* * *

**84. Kick in the Head**

"Try and ride her," Old Bob sounded mischevious as he nudged the newly apprentice Gilan towards the shaggy little pony.

Gilan eyed the small thing, unimpressed when he compared her to the massive battlehorses he was used to. All the same, he started to mount the horse, Blaze she was called, when the animal shoved him aside with a powerful shoulder. This happened several more times, each refusal from the horse bringing more creative ideas to get on her back from Gilan. Not that any of them worked.

Gilan swore he saw amusement and contempt in Blaze's equestrian eyes. With something like a battle cry, he sped towards the saddle, stupidly intending to vault onto her back.

After being knocked unconscious by a sturdy hoof to the head, Gilan decided his new mentor and horse were out to get him, and Halt and Old Bob were seriously rethinking the tradition of tricking apprentices onto bucking horses.

* * *

**85. Foreign**

_SNAP! _Horace winced as the door he had been intending to open came off its delicate hinges once again and the paper snapped in the knight's hands. These blasted Nihon-ja entryways were made for people a fourth of Horace's size, not to mention that much strength compared to him.

"A little trouble, Horace-san?" Emperor Shigeru appeared behind Horace, sounding amused. Immediately the snickering guards came to attention and a flustered Horace attempted to hold the door back where it was supposed to go while bowing.

"Emperor, I'm sorry," Horace all but whined. "I promise this doesn't usually happen to me." _Not at home that is_, he added mentally. _I've broken quite a few in Nihon-ja._

"Do not worry _K__urokuma_," the Emperor consoled, grinning. "I'm sure not all Araluen foreigners are as big as you."

* * *

**Review! Pretty please? They're like bundles of sunshine that brighten my day with every one!**

**-Dodo**


	18. Chapter 18

**First, to **Luvergirlof books**, you are absolutely correct about Horace's name and I am ashamed that, being such an obsessive RA freak, I forgot *bows head in corner*. But I blame the fact that my brain, as well my inbox, completely _exploded _through this week! Thank you so so so much for all the reviews! You all made me so happy! I'm still so happy! *tackle-glomps you all then runs away before being arrested for harassment***

**Enjoy this unintentionally mostly Gilan chapter! I was happy, and writing Gilan makes me more happy. I was a happy person this week ^_^.**

* * *

**86. Heaven**

White feathers littered the floor and furniture of the cabin when Halt walked in. Lying in the midst of it all was none other than his apprentice, who's sanity Halt had questioned on numerous occasions. This was one of them.

"Look, Halt!" Gilan called excitedly when he spotted his mentor. "I think I'm in Heaven!"

Halt would never stop being surprised by the notions that filled the boy's head. He raised an eyebrow as something occurred to him. "So, your idea of heaven is pillow insides cushioning my cabin?"

Gilan's contented grin as he made a feather-angel was answer enough.

* * *

**87. Sorrow**

"Halt?" Gilan called tentatively across the campfire. His mentor showed no sign that he had heard. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Gilan was taken aback by the snappish tone. He looked back at the fire, adding another twig, and planned to wait out the awkward moment.

But Halt seemed to relent and spoke quietly,"I...an old friend wrote to me the other day..." Gilan leaned in to hear. "My sister died about a week ago."

For once there was no cocky grin on Gilan's face or smart aleck answer on his tongue. "I'm sorry..." Gil hesitated, knowing Halt probably wanted to be alone. Still, he managed a goofy grin in his mentor's direction. "I guess I'll take first watch for you then!" he said graciously, as though Halt should be thankful.

Much rather than shoot an annoyed glance at Gilan, Halt's upward gaze towards his apprentice was tinged with gratitude. Gilan may have been the most annoying apprentice in the Corps, but he had his own way of helping Halt out of his sorrow.

_(A/N: I know Halt finds out about Caitlyn when he goes to Hibernia and that there's no way for any real character to have contacted him, but I like to think Gil and Halt had their share of deep moments in apprenticeship, not just Gil being a "pain" :))_

* * *

**88. Magic**

"Do you believe in magic, Gilan?" Will asked.

"Of course!" his friend answered. "Why else do you think Halt's let us live this long?"

Will looked confused. "I thought it was because of some strong bond between us?"

Gilan laughed. "That's a silly notion. With all the pranks we pull, there's no other explanation."

It was just then that an extremely irritated, extremely oatmeal-y, and no doubt extremely murderous Halt stomped towards the two.

"Better use some of that magic now, Gil!" Will shouted as he and Gilan bolted from the scene.

* * *

**89. Waiting**

"It'll grow back, Halt," Pauline soothed. "Hair always does."

"But it won't be as nice as before!" Halt complained. "It took me years to get it that way!" He turned a glare at the small, giggling toddler watching the scene from the ground. "And _he_ chopped it right off!"

"Patience, Halt," Pauline insisted tiredly. "You have to be patient with children. Will is no exception."

"I think Gilan put him up to this," Halt growled, rubbing the smooth patch of bare skin where his beard used to be and ignoring Pauline. "If I have to wait for my beard to grow back, he does too..."

_(A/N: Will Halt get revenge on Gilan? Read the next drabble to find out!)_

* * *

**90. Standing Still**

"So, just don't move?" Gilan asked uncertainly. Halt nodded consent and the apprentice shrugged. "Alright." Then he let slip a snicker. Halt's beard still hadn't grown back, and he was just the sort of person whom you expected to have a beard.

Instead of glaring, Halt smirked, a sure sign there was more to this "exercise" than he was letting on. And after four straight hours of standing completely still in the bushes, Gilan realized he may not be moving any time soon.

"Halt?" There was no answer. "Can I move yet?" Still nothing. Gilan resisted the urge to shift his weight, stubborn in not letting Halt win this one.

"Can you at least tell me how much longer I have to stay here?" Gilan tried one last time to get an answer. There was none for a few seconds, then,

"Until my beard grows back."

_(A/N: I strangely enjoy pranks between Rangers. I've done it quite a lot in my stories...)_

* * *

**Alright people, two more chapters! My goal, past finally finishing all one hundred themes, is to get 100 reviews for the first time! I think I may be able to do it, so please, please review! Remember the happiness!**

**_-_Dodo**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for all the reviews :). You all make my world go round! And I noticed several other 100 themes entries, so good luck people!**

**Just to clear something up for **Luvergirlof books**, last chapter in 'Waiting' I decided Will would be taken care by Halt to make stuff fit :D. **

**Anyway, w_hy _is it that every single time I post a chapter it disappears down to the bottom within the day? Ah well, here's hoping this will last in the top five position for more than 10 minutes ^_^.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**91. Sport**

"Gilan," Halt said slowly, "what are you doing?" He looked his apprentice up and down once more. "What are you _wearing_?"

Gilan returned his arms to his side and straightened, giving up his attempt to stretch his right leg to the back of his head. While wearing a frilly pink shirt and white tights.

"Are you sick?" Halt continued. "I think there's a name for this stage in growing."

"What I am doing is a _sport_, Halt!" Gilan protested indignantly.

Halt studied him. "Does this "sport" involve that girl you were talking to yesterday?"

Gilan glared in answer and, with as much dignity as he could muster, attempted a sort of flying hop-skip that ended with him crashing into the coffee table and pulling a hamstring because he forgot to stretch properly.

* * *

**92. Broken Pieces**

It was nice, Cassandra thought, when you fell in love with someone and thought it was perfect. Your heart was whole and well, never before broken.

All hearts can be broken though, and a princess's was no different. Her love didn't love her back.

And when she realized that, her heart had no choice but to shatter. A million broken pieces, lying around then hastily put back together with that fake smile she had plastered on.

But someone new would come along; they always came along. And he would pick up those broken pieces of her heart and put them together again. Not with paste, or with little cracks showing through. No, because when that someone loved her, the broken pieces would fit together perfectly, sealed with a new love. One that would last forever.

_(A/N: ...If anybody would like to complain and say I should to stick with my Gilan/Halt/Will humor, speak now...)_

* * *

**93. Fortitude**

His father died for his country in the war against Morgarath, his mother died after becoming sick with grief. He spent the rest of his childhood in the Ward, a charity case with no friends. Later bullied to no end before finally befriending Will, and even then there were slight twinges of jealousy as his Wardmate become greater and famous. And still after becoming the Princess's Champion, sometimes it seemed Horace's life was a perfectly planned series of sadness and loss.

No one could ever tell, though, never see through his mask of toughness and bravery. Then he, sick of being the great warrior, just had to break.

Cassandra was his candle in the storm, his bridge across a one-way down canyon, his first true love. One he was sure he would never lose. And Horace found his strength, sure of one thing:

Together they could brave the world.

_(A/N: This theme so reminded me of the song "Stand" by Rascal Flatts. Seriously. Go listen to it.)_

* * *

**94. Tears**

Salty, wet, warm. Running down his face and causing his hands to shake horribly. Halt sniffed and moved the knife again, praying his apprentice didn't see him like this. These horrible tasks, the ones that made him regret being a Ranger all on his lonesome.

"Halt?" Crap.

Laughter. His apprentice was _laughing_. Halt strongly considered chucking the knife at Will. This was supposed to be _his _job anyway.

Darned onions.

_(A/N: *snickers* Your surprised face. Right there. *giggles*)_

* * *

**95. I Can't**

"I can't hit that!" Will exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at the target Halt had set up for him.

"Of course you can," Halt replied calmly, hiding a wicked smirk. "Well, eventually. Even I didn't get a perfect hit my first time. Just try it."

Will stood in ready stance and took aim, highly skeptical. At the last second, Will squeezed his eyes shut and took a chance shot, peeking through one eye a second later to see if he made it.

Bulls-eye. Literally. It went right in the eye on the bull's head, hidden amongst several obstacles interfering with the arrow's path.

Will grinned widely. "Wow, Halt!" he said happily, turning to his dumbstruck mentor. "I _can _shoot better than you!"

Halt blinked back. He could have sworn he made that shot impossible...**  
**

* * *

**Hey, I threw some deep ones in there! Did I do okay with the whole emotion thing?**

**I know I'm so close to finishing this, but I still would _love _your reviews! I really want to get to 100, it's like a slightly crazed obsession of now. So, please please please review! Even a smiley face, as such: **:-)**. I won't even frown at the unrealistic and slightly annoying nose! Seriously, look at that thing...**

**Review!**

**-Dodo**


	20. Chapter 20

***bounces uber excitedly* _103 reviews! _I am so dang happy. Thank you **_ViolonRouge_**!**

**This chapter is dedicated to every single one of you that reviewed this story. Yes, that's you, reading this, whom I have listed in the last A/N! Except if you're one of those lurker people. *frowns* I have story stats, y'know.**

**Enjoy, one last time! **

* * *

**96. Trouble Lurking**

"Honestly, Will," Halt said exasperatedly, "I thought you'd stopped stealing those pies!"

For some reason, Will frowned. "Do you know how hard that was?"

"Excuse me?"

"I had to hang by the window for _forever_, with a burning hot pie in one hand!" The other man's indignant tone demanded recognition for the obviously intense task.

Halt just shook his head. It seemed that even in his twenties and married, there was still some mischief left in Will.

* * *

**97. Starvation**

Horace was always hungry, and that was something that Cassandra could put up with. After all, when he married the princess the knight received full access to the castle kitchens, there was nothing more the often ravenous man could ask. Except when the castle cook decided that Horace was getting fat.

"I am _not _fat!" Horace had protested indignantly, but Martha had threatened him with her spatula more than once. Chubb and Jenny carried a ladle, but Chef Martha's spatula was feared for other reasons.

"OW!" Horace complained as the said weapon connected with his bottom once more. "What?"

"I saw you looking at my pie, boy."

And so Horace was put on a strict diet, one that he swore nearly killed him with starvation. He was _not _fat, and Martha just couldn't keep up with a growing man's appetite.

Of course, despite their sympathies, Horace's hungry predicament was quite hilarious to everyone else.

_(*giggle* Horace.)_

* * *

**98. Mirror**

"Halt, dear," Pauline called from her position in front of the mirror to her husband lying on the bed. "Does this dress make me look fat?"

Halt opened an eye to look. He attempted a shrug. "It's just the mirror." He started to close his eye again, but Pauline's sudden furious glare caused him to open both eyes instead. "What?"

"_Did you just call me fat?_" his wife all but screamed at him, her diplomatic poise lost in the offense.

"No, no," Halt said hastily. "The mirror just makes it _seem _that way!"

With an indignant snort, his wife strode from their room.

"Wait, Pauline!" Halt protested, struggling to get up. "What did I say?"

"You can sleep on the couch tonight!" was all that he heard before the front door slammed shut.

* * *

**99. Breathe Again**

"Alright, Halt." Gilan walked into the cabin with a bucket of water. "Let's play 'What if?'" Before Halt could even raise an eyebrow, Gilan continued, "There's a dragon in front of you and with every breath it lets out fire flares from his nose. Like this!" Gilan splashed the unprepared Ranger in front of him with the water, probably enjoying his insanity too much.**  
**

"Gilan!" Halt managed to splutter and roar at the same time, but the boy pressed on despite this interesting combination.

"Quick, what would do next?"

Halt glared murderously, taking a step forward. "I'd tell the 'dragon' that if it ever wanted to breathe again, it had better run."

Gilan, smart kid that he was, fled.

* * *

**100. Annoyance**

"So, Halt," Will asked, "did I manage to annoy you as much as Gilan did?" The recently-graduated Ranger looked at his friend and they both smirked. They, along with Halt, sat on the front steps of the cabin well into the evening.

"You both weren't that annoying," Halt said, but the Gilan and Will just scoffed.

"Yeah, and all those gray hairs are proof of that," Gilan pointed out in teasing sarcasm.

Will leaned forward to inspect Halt's head. "The ones near the front look newer. Those are mine."

"Fine, but I take credit for his beard," Gilan countered, then both friends burst into laughter at the glaring older Ranger's expense.

Gilan edged away as Will said, "See, we still annoy you, Halt." Then he sprang up to follow the other offender around the cabin.

Halt, of course, would not be out done. He too bounced to his feet and sped after his irksome former apprentices, and the three well-respected Rangers played a friendly game of "He Catches You, You're Dead" under the setting sun.

* * *

**And there you have it. Numero 100.**

**Well, it's been fun. I can't believe I finished it. As this was the first fic I posted, it's pretty special to me. A humongously ginormous _T__HANK YOU_ to all of my amazing and overly awesome reviewers, which I shall take the time to list here because I love you all. Skip this if you don't really care about reading some cool usernames:**

_Raider1427**, Minimish.99, **TomeMAster99, **AliRanger51, **justagirlwithdeas, **Dragonslove3, **ME, **spookisapuppy, **linguisticsrock, **DarknessEternal, **Amy The Valiant, **RoMythe, **Lady Maeror, **Frogata, **Ranger Maestro, **TasteTheRainbow-xD, **Luvergirlof books, **Wolfiwill, **wolfeclipse, **bookbelle.314, **story-teller666, **some weird guy, **BlackPanther101, **xbamsod, **_

**And my epic 100th reviewer: **ViolonRouge**, thank you, and I enjoyed reading your funny reviews as much as you did this story :)!**

**Review, all of you, one last time please!**

**-Dodo**


End file.
